


Second Chance

by Zula_blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a know-it-all, Alec is good with kids, Alternate Universe - Human, Bond Magnus and Madzie, Courtroom Drama, Drug Use, Frenemies, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus is good with kids, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Self Confidence Issues, Spoiled Magnus Bane, Teacher Magnus & Teacher Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zula_blue/pseuds/Zula_blue
Summary: Magnus is a troublemaker, he has money, he has connections and he doesn't care about rules.But, now he is sitting in court and Judge Herondale (someone that already didn't like him) is talking about a deal that his lawyer apparently arranged to avoid trouble and teach him a lesson.He is pushed outside of his comfort zone, to an experience he didn't ask for and didn't want. Let's see what he can learn from this new adventure…





	1. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, at first I started writing Alec as the rich kid but it wasn't working so I erased that fic and started writing it again. So maybe you already read that one and know how the story starts.  
> I feel Magnus is better for the character. I see Magnus partying and getting in trouble more than Alec. So, yeah its the same story but the characters switched.  
> Hope you like it

_If you are looking for a love story you are not going to like mine. Mine is not the story you read where the bad (but good in the inside) guy, meets a gorgeous stranger that gives meaning to his life and they live happily ever after. Why? Because, if I was being honest with you, I do not believe in love, there’s nothing redeeming about me. I’m a friend using, drug abusing, sex addict from New York. I’m every girlfriend’s or boyfriend’s worst nightmare and every person’s fantasy._

_I’m Magnus Bane_

**(At least that’s what he thought)**

 

**CH 1**

If you have to describe Magnus Bane in one word, that word would be _magical._ Yes, magical because Magnus Bane is something out of this world.

Magnus Bane loves his life (at least that what he keeps saying to himself). He has more money that he needs (thanks to daddy’s bank account). He is handsome, sexy and hot as hell, he is tall, with beautiful Asian features, has an awesome body (great abs if he says so himself, and he does), he can get anything and anyone he wants. He has a great group of friends, and by this he means his ‘friends’ are the most popular, rich and influential people in NY (beside Magnus of course), and although they form a united front for the rest they know they would backstab each other anytime with an appropriate incentive. 

Magnus’ family history is dark and tragic and he has only shared with two people, but one of them was dead and the other was a mistake. Anyway, he found out Asmodeus was his biological father when he was 10 and the state of NY put him in his care. Asmodeus was very rich, he had several companies and he was even involved in politics. He couldn’t refuse to take Magnus in, it would hurt his public image because the media found out about his misdeed years ago that resulted in an unwanted baby and then a ten-years old orphan in his front door. Magnus couldn't complain, because his life improved a lot, he was out of the system and Asmodeus give him everything he wanted, except the one thing Magnus craved the most, love and acceptance. Magnus grew up as a spoiled boy, with any parental figure to guide him. He didn’t see Asmodeus that often, they lived in the same manor yes, but in different wing and they rarely cross paths. Their deal was pretty simple actually, Magnus needed to behave (for the public image) and attend any formal event his father required and in exchange Magnus had a generous sum of money in his account each month. That said Magnus did get in a lot of trouble, he has had his encounters with the police department but money has got him out of almost any situation.

For the people around Magnus was confident, sexy, seductive, vain, flirtatious, shallow and eccentric. He had the respect of others and many wanted to please him. It was something that surprised him sometimes, having such power over others. How people are so desperate for attention or recognition that they would bend any rule. This was a part of his life he hated, no one was genuine or open about their feeling or ideas, because if they said something wrong they show a weakness and any weakness can be exploited. He didn’t know if he was funny of if people just laugh at his jokes because they didn’t want to upset him. There was no loyalty or commitment, he saw it in his friends and his girlfriend. They would use others until they get what they want and the dispose them as if they were nothing. Moreover, they were ‘friends’ for the convenience of it.

Magnus have though sometimes about getting away of it all, but he was an insecure coward. He was afraid that no one would want him without the money and connections his name is tied to. There was one time, he remembers one night at a business dinner he had to attend there was this boy, the son of a politician from some place in Europe. He was alright, platinum blond hair and dark eyes, he started being extra comfortable in Magnus’ personal space and that annoyed him.

_Sebastian looked at him with lust and it was disgusting. After dinner, the adults were going to the office to discuss business and Sebastian wanted to see the gardens. Magnus of course was in charge of entertaining him until his father was done. They walked to the other side of the garden were there was a small pond, it was dark but it wasn’t scary, it was peaceful. Well, it was until Sebastian attacked Magnus’ lips with his own. It was gross, and Magnus didn’t want that, but Sebastian had a strong grip on him. The following minutes are kind of a blur, Sebastian put his hands on his pants and started working on the button. Then, he punched Sebastian, pushed him to the pound and run back home feeling awful. He still remembers what Sebastian told him._

_“You have a reputation you know. Easy Bane. You know you want this and I like it hard…”_

_After that night Magnus was done, he wanted out, and like a foolish he expected his father’s support._

“ _Do you think I care about your money?”_  
“You haven’t complained so far. So, tell me Magnus what would you do without MY money? Where would you live? How would you pay college?”  
“I can figure things out”

_“You are just an ungrateful spoilt child. Don’t you see it? without money you are nothing.”_

_Magnus wanted to say something but his insecurities got the best of him. He stood there in front of a man he hated._

_“You don’t have friends who would stay with you without the benefits that come with being my son. Tell me who would want to spent time with you, without a fancy dinner, a party with connections or a trip in our family jet. You are nothing. So, you keep the appearances and you attend parties and meeting when you are needed with an impeccable behavior. Outside that I don’t expect more.”_

_That night Magnus knew 3 things. 1) he was alone, 2) he cannot count on anyone for things that are important, and 3) He was stuck with his father._

But let’s step aside from memory lane because Magnus Bane does not dwell in the past. He has accepted his path and he knows that there is no scape. He depends too much in money and he is scared that without it there won't be anything left.

Tonight, there is a party at one of his friend’s house. Magnus loves parties. He loves the alcohol, how the music let him lose himself, he loves the gazes of desire he gets, he loves to dress to impress and some extra fun on the side. All of Magnus’ friends live in big mansions (not as big as his) and their parents are often in business trips, meetings, vacation abroad with their spouses or with their affairs. The case is that every weekend there is at least one empty house ready for a party. Tonight, the party is in the house of Magnus’ girlfriend; the one and only Camille Belcourt.

_Magnus met Camille on freshman year and they’ve been together ever since. There was a time when Magnus though he was in love with Camille, that against all odds he found someone who loved him back. He trusted her, he told her everything about his past and his vulnerability came to_ _bite him in the ass. Camille was a terrible person, manipulative and selfish. Magnus knew she cheated almost every week, but he was used to her. Camille was stability and a PR strategy. Together they were a power couple in all the sense of the word. They were like NY royalty. Magnus knew that if he keeps this in a couple years they would probably get married and have at least one heir. He sometimes even convinced himself that they could love each other again, that Camille was just a young free spirit and that this was just a phase, because no matter how bad Camille was, at least he was not alone._

The party was to celebrate they finished final exams and in a month or so they would attend graduation. It was funny how his peers were following their parents’ steps, most had a business degree and ‘stable’ relationship with someone with a good status. He could picture the future, in a couple of years most would be married, taking managing positions in their respective family empires, and probably cheating with their assistant or fitness trainer.

It was late April and the weather was nice but too cold to stay outside. Magnus as always made an entrance, he heard some people gasp and others just eye fuck him. He made his way through the crowd to where his group was.

Their inner circle was just the elite, a small group of 6 counting Magnus and Camille that were the ones that ruled over the rest.

 Meliorn and Kalie were twins and models. They were beautiful with their mahogany hair, green eyes, pale skin and soft features. Their parents were well-known fashion designers and even had their own magazine. They were more looks than anything, nothing mattered as much as the image you show the world. They were crazy on social media with his billions of followers. Magnus had slept with both at some point (not at the same time), and he was pretty sure Camille did too. Meliorn’s girlfriend (for the last 2 weeks, a new record for him!) was Barbara, she was annoying and clingy, also a model. She believed no one was as sexy as her, she made everyone call her Barbie. At least she did look like a Barbie, the long blond hair, the skinny body, the big green eyes, the pale skin, the bright smile, perfection in a package (and the skillful hand of the best plastic surgeon her money could buy). She was also as empty as a Barbie, she was a follower, never stood up against anything and never believing in anything to deeply (she was going to be a trophy wife, if she could keep a man long enough to get a proposal and a marriage). However, dear daddy gives everything to his princess and Barbie (or better said, his father) was a huge threat. She was an inoffensive and annoying ally, but you would not want to wake the dragon. Finally, but not last was Dot, she was new to their group, her father recently moved to America and the guy was loaded. Magnus didn’t have any clear read about her, she didn’t seem like a threat but who knows. She was pretty though, maybe they will end up sleeping together.

The party went as always, he danced, drank and saw how Camille slipped to one of the bedrooms with the Russian exchange student. No matter how many times it happened, it always hurt seeing how Camille didn’t care at all, she wasn’t even discreet. Not that he could complain he did sleep around too (after he forgave Camille for the 5 times he caught her), men, women anyone who had a great body. He never asked questions no names, no promises and he knew he had broken some relationships down the line, but seriously they couldn’t blame Magnus, his sexual encounters always had the consent from both parties.

It was almost 2 am when Magnus went upstairs to get a line. He knew the way to a bathroom he could use. He barely closed the door and rapidly took from his pocket the small bag with drugs he had. Magnus knew drugs are dangerous to play with and he wasn’t an addict he controlled very carefully what he gave his body. He did not have drugs every party he went but every now and then he felt the need to space out of reality. Someone should expect that after what happened last year he would have cleaned himself but he couldn’t. Raphael Santiago one of Magnus’ truly friends died of an overdose in a party like more or less a year ago. Magnus didn’t really know what happened that night, everything was blurry because he was also under the influence. Raphael was described as grumpy and isolated, but Magnus took the time to get to know the real Raphael, a caring boy who loved his religion and religious family even though they didn’t accept him by who he was. He was a good boy and Magnus, he was the one who introduced him to this life, party, drugs…Magnus was the one who lead him to his death…and he felt it was his fault.

 

He prepared three lines he was going to inhale. He took the first one and he started to relax. He didn’t have a drug problem, he didn’t use them often but in night like these he needed a break. He closed his eyes but he could only see a pale young boy with dark hair and a rosary beads in his neck. He was so distracted he didn’t hear the familiar sound of the cops arriving to end the party. He leaned to inhale his second line when there was someone at the door.

 

“NYPD. Put your hands where I can see them and turn around” said a strong voice. Magnus turned looking at the cop, he was young, pretty but not enough to tempt him. He saw the look the man gave him, he saw the cop mouth open and he knew he had a chance, and he would try anything to avoid another drug possession infraction.

“Now where do you want me pretty boy?” He was teasing to know how to proceed. The Cop blushed, that was a good sign.

“I…am arresting you for drug possession…. give me your hands”

“Kinky. I like it, you can always have my hands…Do you have a name handsome?” Magnus said (almost purred) extending his arms toward the cop and leaning his head to the side to give the officer ‘the look’ that made most people’s need weak. He was looking into his eyes and then he bit his lower bit. The cop smiled shyly and took the handcuffs to put in his wrists.

“My name is Daniel…Sorry about this”

“Well I am sorry indeed. I have plenty of ideas of how to give these handcuffs a better use” –He walked closer to the officer- “So many ideas, Daniel” he whispered, giving a look that showed raw lust.  He was losing his time because he was now handcuffed and in not in the good way. He needed to try one more time, Daniel was struggling, and this was his chance.

“You know… I love a man in uniform” He leaned to whisper seductively right on the boy’s ear. “this can turn to something very interesting” he bit the officers ear lobe and he heard how the man let out a moan. The game was on, he lowered his handcuffed hand to touch the bulge in the officer’s pants “You know if my hands were free…. I can show you…” he was cut off when a female officer entered completely destroying the moment. “Just one here officer?” she asked and Daniel moved away not without glancing towards Magnus with regret.

“Just one”

He was dragged downstairs, but he didn’t look like he was just arrested. He walked confidently and smiled, like the king he was, like it didn’t matter at all. Being arrested wasn’t something uncommon in his circle, they would get in trouble but rarely, if ever have to pay the consequences.

Once outside he found a couple of others probably in his same position. Before getting into the car Daniel stop him.

“So….mmm….I know this…is not the best situation…but…I was wondering if…” that sentence died in his lips as soon as he met Magnus’ eyes. He understood his intentions and he had been played and almost fall for it. Magnus only smiled, but not a nice smile. It was a smile that said ‘REALLY? Did you buy that? Have you looked at me?’. instead he said, “You lost your chance”

The officer just blushed and walked to the other side, completely ashamed.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

Magnus arrived at the precinct and he already knew the drill. He asked for his call and as many times before, he called the only person who would care enough to come and sort this out.

“Fell” a sleepy voice answered

“Good morning Ragnor” Magnus didn’t want to disturb Ragnor, he was the family lawyer and it was his job to sort Magnus’ misdeeds aside from his normal cases; but Ragnor was also family for Magnus. Ragnor has been a constant in his life, and even though the British old man didn’t show many emotions, Magnus knew he cared.  

“What did you do this time?”

“Why do you assume I did something? What if this was a social call?”  
“You only call when you are in trouble and it’s 3 am so I'm guessing you were at a party”

“So, bright as always. I am lucky for have you as my lawyer”  
“Cut the crap already or I am going back to sleep” Ragnor was not a morning guy and he obviously didn’t want to miss his beauty sleep.

“Sorry” Magnus liked to make jokes, but he also feared rejection. Ragnor was one of those people whose opinion really mattered and Magnus HATED when he could hear disappointment on Ragnor’s voice. “NYPD, drugs, precinct 1735”

“I’ll be there in 45 minutes” and just like that he hung up.

Two hours later Ragnor was driving Magnus back to the mansion.

Magnus was exhausted, and he would have a court day scheduled soon, father won't like it. He just wanted some sleep _._

 

“Magnus why are you still using? I though after what happened last summer you stopped”  
“I…I just want to enjoy the party at its fullest..”  
“Don’t lie to me kiddo”

Magnus didn’t know what he felt then but he wanted Ragnor to understand him. “I just..Its liberating, I feel everything and anything and it’s like nothing matters…..I feel free..”

“You don’t need alcohol or drugs to have a good time or feel free Magnus” after an uncomfortable silence he continued “I know your life hadn’t been easy and with your father…let’s just say he is not the best role model of a caring parent. I wish I had been more present in your life, because Magnus I see you throwing your life away and you deserve better. You deserve so much more..”

Magnus felt uncomfortable, he never liked talking about feelings or deep things. People always think he is confident and give a damn about everyone else’s opinions but it’s not like that. He is just afraid of rejection, afraid of letting people down and that why _Magnus Bane_ is so magnificent why his make-up, eccentric colorful clothes and witty comments. Don’t get me wrong all of that is part of Magnus, but that is just a grasp of the person he is. Magnus has many ‘friends’ and most people know who he is before he even introduces himself, but he feels lonely. He can be in a room with a hundred people or in a party with so many people that you can feel bodies everywhere, and Magnus knows he is not alone, but he stills feels lonely.

“I am going to help you, my boy. I promise.”  
Apparently Magnus was in his own world while Ragnor kept talking. He said goodnight and left hurriedly with Ragnor’s promise in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer  
> I hope you like this story, the characters are from Cassandra Clare Shadowhunters, and the storyline is from Vain (in the seven deadly sins by Fisher Amelie.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments


	2. In the courtroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update this tomorrow but I won't have the time. So here it is, enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments  
> Enjoy your weekend

Magnus woke up and it was probably past midday and he only took a shower and change his clothes because his father requested his presence in his office. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his father outside of an official commitment and it only made things worse.

Let's see, "he said, twisting in his ruined office leather chair. He began to refill his pipe. A second drug crime, Magnus Bane; care to explain what were you thinking? I give you everything and this is how you pay me! You are a disgrace for the family. I'm not sure exactly how I plan to keep this out of the media this time.” Asmodeus was angry, he was in negotiations of a huge contract and he couldn’t let anything jeopardize the deal.

“Sorry sir. I’ve be more careful”

“I want this situation controlled Magnus or I'm taking your credit cards. Ragnor will try to keep this out of court but this is not your first time, so you’ll take what they give you and keep quiet”

“Yes sir”

“Now you are dismissed”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Magnus was always surprised with how little his father cared. He stayed calm until he left the office, then he run to his room to take a bath. His ensuite bathroom was huge a replica of one he had seen in his first trip to Paris, he had a shower and a bath, and today was definitely a bath day. He waited until the hot water filled the bath and he looked for a bomb bath, allowing the colors, bubbles and essence fill the room. He took his clothes fast and he tried to wash away the shame and the pain, but he felt the tears in his eyes and soon he was crying inconsolably and sobbing and he didn’t care. He cried for his biological mother, for the few happy memories of childhood he had, he cried for Raphael and the good friends he once had, he cried for all the heartbreak with Camille and some other, he cried for his insecurities and loneliness. He knew he lived a fragile life, and he had built walls so high and so strong to protect himself, to protect his heart that he lost himself on the way. He filled his existence with a life of debauchery and sordid satisfaction; and now he was too far gone, he couldn’t face everything he has done. He knew that he didn’t want a future like Asmodeus, being greedy and void, but he didn’t know how to change, he didn’t know if there was enough of him to survive and the instinct for self-preservation was too strong to take the risk.

The Magnus Bane might not have been completely real, but he was someone people envied, adored, he was a shield that hid his broken real self.

He was in the bath for more than an hour and he was finally starting to calm down. He took his time drying himself with a soft towel, he applied moisturizer and other creams. He always loved makeup, it was like some color and glitter could completely change your look and he loved shaping and contouring his face, but since he started to be ‘The Magnus Bane’ he had started using more heavy make-up, it was not so much about the fun but more about covering imperfections and ugliness. He took his time to create perfection, and finally he decided to change the color of his hair. He choose to have some blue here and there in his spiked hair. He choose an outfit because even if he just at home he had to look good.

He spent some hours reading and he received a message from Camille to meet for dinner. She was a sucker for fancy restaurants and Magnus was kind of a foodie. He loved this dates and more times than not they ended with both naked and waking up together the next day.

They met in an italian restaurant, it was a small place hidden in the mess that is NY, the owners were italian and they serve the best pasta he has tried ever. It was a special place and he had never brough anyone with him, but today he was still feeling sad so, he thought it was a good choice to share it with his girlfriend.

 

“Hello darling” Camille entered and she was surprised, she always ate in the best places in the big apple and was surprised to see Magnus in one corner of the small establishment.

“Camille beautiful as always”

“What is this place? I thought we were going to Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare”

“I know love, but give it a try. The food here is excellent” She sat down, she still didn’t decide if make a scene or just stay and try the food. One look at the menu and she felt out of place, the most expensive dish was $35, she was used to places were the price started at a hundred.

“I recommend the fettuccini marinara, is delicious, or the lasagna is very good too…”

“I’ll take your word for it. Can you order a bottle of wine? I need a drink now”

“Right away darling”

Dinner was good, the food was great and the company wasn’t bad, Camille actually listened to Magnus and it was like meeting for the first time. Well that was until Magnus popped up the question “Camille do you think we can start over? I don’t want to end like our parents, and tonight was like a fresh start. We have been together for a long time but it is as we are not with each other for complete and I want that I want to have what we had at the start”

“Magnus darling, I don’t know what do you mean. I think our arrangement is perfect, why do you want to be chained to one person only? I mean we can have fun, and meaningless sex with other and we have each other always. We are stronger together but you know I don’t believe in monogamy or love, sex is something natural and I don’t belong to anyone…”

“but we are in a relationship Camille. I am your boyfriend and I could give you the world, but I want to be with someone who loves me, respects me and it is faithful…”

“Magnus, you are overreacting, this exactly is why I sleep with other people, you are too much. You complicate everything and you are clingy and so insecure…you have to get over your abandonment issues” it was like a slap on the face, and Magnus was done with it. He trusted Camille and she has always been terrible. They ended shouting in the restaurant until someone asked them to leave and it seemed impossible but Magnus felt worse than a couple hours before. The argument continued in the front door.

“Then if I am too much, feel free to go Camille. Nothing chains you to me and I am done!!! We are over!! Go with your flings and never come to me again…” he didn’t think he will ever be strong enough to end things with her but apparently he was drained and now…it was like he could breathe a little bit better.

She only smiled, she was surprised but they have done this before, well she had ended things before, but Magnus always took her back. “Sure love. Take a breath and calm down. I'm leaving now but you know we will be back together anytime..” she kissed his cheeks and left a shocked Magnus behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

there was something ringing, and it didn’t stop. Magnus rolled in the bed to take his phone… last night…what happened last night?...a party? Well that’s for sure because he is wasted but with who or where is a mystery.

“Helloo..?” he was still sleepy

“Magnus, thank god you answered the phone”

“Ragnor?...why are you calling so early”

“It is already noon Magnus!”

“I'm wasted so keep your voice quiet I have a killer headache”

“Magnus focus, I called because the judge Herondale is taking your case and you know she is no fond of you”

“That’s an understatement, that woman hates me. Do you think she is going to allow settlement?...wait how do you now she is taking my case? I thought I was going to be in court in a month or so. Since when the system is so fast?”

“Calm down Magnus, but you are right this is bad news. It usually takes more time and our meeting is at 8 a.m. tomorrow so no parties tonight. Wake up, shower, drink coffee or water, take an aspirin and sleep early.

“This is bad. I can feel it already, this is too soon and too early”

 “Let me worry about that. I would take care of everything. I have work to do, see you tomorrow, be punctual….and please wear something discreet you know the judge is conservative and you don’t need her hating you more”

“But…”

Ragnor ended the call before he could say anything, and it seems he was having bad day after bad day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Magnus arrived at the court 30 minutes earlier to consult his strategy with Ragnor; but the lawyer only said 'everything is under control'.

They were on their way to the room where the trial was going to take place and Magnus felt trapped. Usually he did not show when he was nervous, he is very fabulous for that. But even he knew when one is tempting his luck and he was already on the bad side of Judge Herondale. They just entered and Magnus saw Victor Aldeldree representing the prosecutor, just when he thought nothing could be worse!.

Magnus and Ragnor went to their table and not long after the sheriff made them stand up. "This court is now in session, presided over by the Honorable Judge Imogen Herondale"

The judge enters the court with the typical dress, Imogen walks in front and her attitude exudes superiority. She has all the power here and she knows it; Magnus has chills and tries to relax. Imogen is a complicated woman, serious, and completely inflexible, her motto is "The law is hard, but it is the law". Above all she does not like Magnus at all, she has problems with his money, style, scandalous lifestyle and sense of humor. The last time they were in court she tried with all her means to destroy Magnus. Luckily Asmodeus collected some favors and had to ask for some more for the woman to let him pass.

Magnus begged Judge Herondale not to remember him.

"First case of the day Tuesday, April 25, 2017 at 8 a.m."

"Case number 216627 New York City vs. Magnus Bane for possession of drugs"

"So the infamous Magnus Bane could not stay out of trouble. I promised that the next time I saw you in my courtroom you would not escape so easy and still here you are."

There was a bit more legal jargon than he did not bother to listen to. The threat of the judge was getting to his already crazy nerves. Until something got his attention.

“I understand that an agreement has been made?” - Magnus had no idea what they were talking about. _What deal?_

“Yes, Your Honor" the lawyers said in unison.

“Mr. Bane, please stand”- Magnus was feeling a little bit more confident, maybe Ragnor did deal with everything and he was worrying over nothing.

“I must admit that I do not usually accept this type of negotiations, but I think that the agreement will teach you much more than any sentence I give you. I hope you take advantage of this experience to value what you have and give you a better sense of reality. It's time for you to leave behind all those childish behaviors and have to put effort into something.” The more the judge talked, the more Magnus wanted to know what deal he was getting. And he also worried that maybe he would have preferred any sentence the judge originally planned to this deal. Ragnor had funny ideas about the law.

“Magnus Bane for the accusations of drug possession you are sentenced to volunteer six months in the orphanage “Tumaini”. Your lawyer has all the details” The judge hit her gavel, sending a cold shiver through his body. He didn’t understand what just happened. What was Tumaini? And six months was way more time than he expected. He could only see the satisfied gaze of Herondale and Aldeldree. And a whisper that said ‘Have fun with that’ Soon the room was empty and it was just him and Ragnor.


	3. What the hell just happened?

“Ragnor…? What, where, how?.....what the hell just happened?!”

Ragnor was ignoring him and picking up some documents and Magnus grew anxious by the second. Ragnor stood up, took a deep breath and faced Magnus.

“Tumaini is an orphanage in Uganda that belongs to a very close friend of mine. We’ve been friends for years and she is the best human being I know. You will leave in a week and help in Tumaini for 6 months.”-they kept walking towards their cars- “Please Magnus I hope you work hard and learn something from there, don’t embarrass me, I mean it. I know every adult there and they are all good people and my friends. They'll watch out for you, but they won't make your work easier. The doctor will be at your parents' house tomorrow at three in the afternoon to administer the necessary vaccines. Your passport, flights and accommodation are sort out, but I recommend you buy appropriate clothes and other supplies that you will need there. Also, your father has cancelled your credit cards and for the time being, but he has designated for you an account to pay for your needs and whatever you need to buy for the trip. Here is your new and only credit card, use it wisely.” Ragnor looked he in the eyes for the first time after hearing the sentence- “I'm doing this for you Magnus because I care. I’ve known you for years and I know you are better than what you let the world see..”

“You want to change me Ragnor?...I am sorry but what you see is what I am. People don’t change, and I love who I am…”

“No Magnus, I know who you are. I remember the warm, compassionate, innocent, funny and happy boy you were; and I saw you create this version of you to fit to your father’s standards and hide the real you to hang out with your _friends._ You don’t need all that, you are better than them. I think you deserve more and you need a dose of reality to learn that too. You need to see things from a different perspective and value your life and I want to see you happy again, and I think Cat is going to teach you that. I can't change your past, but I am trying to give you a chance for a better future. I got to go but I see you soon kiddo.”

Magnus stood in the parking lot speechless for what felt like a lifetime, but it was probably a few minutes. Never in his wildest dreams he thought about going to Africa and even less to work in an orphanage. When he thought about Africa he imagined the Lion King and just animals and land and…let's just say he was more a city boy a big city boy. The other part, Magnus had never dealt with children, he’s an only child, never had to babysit or anything. He was an expert in adults though, seduction, persuasion, that were things he knew, but children….

He entered his Camaro and he wanted to call someone, tell someone how he was felling and just have some support or something. Going through his list of contacts he found no one he would be that person and he felt like breaking down again. At last he called Camille.

  * Hello darling. I knew you were going to call
  * Hi Camille…
  * What’s wrong love? You sound weird.
  * I just got out of the courtroom
  * Let me guess…. community service? How many hours?
  * More hours that I could count.
  * Come on. Don’t be funny.
  * I got six months in Africa.
  * WHAT…?
  * I leave in a week…
  * Then, it is a good thing we broke up. You know I don’t do long distance relationships.
  * I know how convenient…but what about today?
  * Babe, you broke up with me and I already have plans.
  * Don’t worry about it.
  * Tell you this. We have to see each other this week, I want to give you something before you leave. I don’t want, you to forget me and you are an amazing lover Mags. We’ll make it worth it…
  * Of course. If anything we never had problems in bed
  * Bye love
  * Bye…



Camille was not the best person, but maybe because they have known each other for so long it was easy to talk to her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Magnus decided that if he was going…what was it again?.... he was going to take advantage of his last week of freedom. He went to have lunch to his favorite restaurant and ordered everything on the menu. Then he went to his favorite club Pandemonium.

He always loves it there, it was his first business investment (his father didn’t know about it, but Ragnor helped him set it up so everything was legal) and it was his escape. He could be free here and most of his friends didn’t come to this neighborhood. Pandemonium was a place for everyone, the music was great, and he heard there was a new bartender and the drinks were amazing…it's never too early to start a party and the club was not packed, but there were many people dancing.

Magnus went to the bar first, he needed alcohol in his system now!.

“What can I get you?” the new bartender apparently was a girl. She was no so tall, brown skin, curly hair, big chocolate eyes and she was kind of cute with and attitude of ‘don’t mess with me’. He probably was staring and lost in thought because she asked again.

“Sorry darling. Less start with a mojito”

The girl started making his drink and Magnus was lost again.

“Bad day huh?”

“You have no idea”

“If you need to talk with someone…the bar is low for now and you know they say bartenders are the free psychologists”

“I just…Let's say I did something but and I didn’t think about the consequences and now I am going to a new place and I guess I'm just scared I screwed up everything here and they are sending me away”

“That’s not necessarily bad you know. I believe every experience can teach us something; and sometimes change is for the best”

“My dear, I guess at first I was scared that I had to leave everything behind for a long time, and this place is all I know; the people I hang out with, they are not the best, but they are my friends and…. then the more I thought about it I realized I have nothing really. My dad couldn’t care less, he’s probably happy I’ll be out of his way at least for a while and my girlfriend or should I say my ex said she didn’t do long distance relationships or faithful ones for that matter. Today I needed someone to talk to and I couldn’t find anyone. So here I am ranting my problems at a bar with a drink on my hand and I don’t know what to do or how to feel…Sorry apparently I did need to talk with someone and I don’t even know your name”

“Don’t sweat it. That’s why am here for, serve drinks and listen to people’s problems. I'm Maia by the way” she said with a smile while she was cleaning glasses.

“I'm Magnus”

“If you think there’s nothing for you here…. then, just go Magnus. Wherever you are going, go and embrace the new place, don’t think about what you do or don’t have in here and maybe you will find something you didn’t even know you were looking for”   

“Wise word…but is easier said than done. Can I have another drink?”

“You are the client, another mojito coming right up!”

They talked a little bit more but then more people started coming and Maia was busy. It was time to dance!

It was almost midnight when someone familiar appeared in the dance floor.

“Magnus? Fancy seeing you here”

“I can say the same thing Dot”

“You are quite a good dancer. Mind if I join you?”

Turned out Dot was a great dancer too. They danced and drank and laugh until morning. Then they went to Magnus’ place and had _adult fun_ (great sex).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Toc, toc, toc, toc_

_Toc, toc, toc, toc_

_Toc, toc, toc, toc_

“Mr. Bane?”

Magnus was woken up by someone moving his arm. He opened his eyes slowly and saw two women.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” he was still half asleep

“I am doctor Eliza Ayala and she is my resident doctor Melinda Wilson. We are here for your vaccines”

“Good morning doctors” Magnus finally woke up and caught up that he was naked and Dot next to him too, but she was still sleep. She was covered completely in the blanket but as Magnus sat his upper body was exposed and he saw Dr. Wilson check him out, he couldn’t help but smile. He was Magnus Bane and that’s how women reacted to him.

“It's more like good afternoon. Would you like a few minutes for you and your company to get dressed?”

“That won't be necessary” he said with a wink. Dot woke up and seeing the strangers she just stood covering herself with the blanket and accidentally uncovering Magnus nakedness.

Dra Wilson looked embarrassed while Dr. Eliza just say “let's start then” without reacting.

“Morning…Magnus I'm going to use your shower alright?” said Dot and after a nod from the man she left.

Magnus wanted to annoy the doctors, so he said “Melinda was it? You can look I don’t mind” but apparently Eliza was all business and discarded Magnus comment and put Melinda to bring a box with a lot of needles. Finally, Magnus put on underwear and his favorite purple robe. He was trying with all in him to not show how scared he was.

“Let's start Mr. Bane”

“Please call me Magnus. No one calls me Mr.”

“Alright Magnus. Here I have several forms here for you to sign.”

He handed me a sheaf of papers.

“What is this?” he asked, moving from one form to another.

“That’s a disclaimer. Don’t worry its standard procedure.”

“Ah, you say don’t worry but then from what exactly do you need exemption from liability?” she ignored him and started taking things out of the box and explaining things…

“Adacel, which prevents tetanus, diphtheria, and acellular pertussis. Hepatitis A to prevent illness from contaminated food or water. You already have the one for Hepatitis B...”

“Why? When?”

“According to your record a couple of months ago and the reason is well you can get Hepatitis B through sexual contact, contaminated needles, and blood products. Here it says they give it to you because your active sexual activity and promiscuous behavior”

Dot just laughed and Magnus decided he should probably pay more attention to his doctors.

“I'll give you another dose of the flu shot. A dose of meningococcus, MMR or measles, rubella and mumps. Uh, pneumococcus, very important. You have the polio, rage, but you will need reinforcement. You will need typhoid’s, but you already have chicken pox. And I think that’s all.”

Both Magnus and Dot were shocked, and he hear Dot whisper “What’s happening? Where are you going?”

“Uganda” Magnus said feeling all energy leave his body.

“Now before we start with that I need to give you important information. So please pay attention. You will need to follow strict water and food precautions try to consume only canned or bottled beverages. Avoid using ice cubes, although I doubt they have refrigeration where you are going, which is why you should also eat only fruits and vegetables that you peel and wash yourself. Avoid cold things, salads, watermelons and sweet foods. Needless to say, Magnus, but try to avoid casual sexual contact. I cannot emphasize that enough.” Magnus tried to make a snaky comment, but her look was death serious- “Never use needles or syringes used by someone else. Avoid shaving machines and brushes. No tattoos or piercings while you're there. Stay in air-conditioned areas or covered when possible. Wear clothing that covers your arms and legs and also use insect repellent containing DEET on clothing and body. Refuse blood transfusion unless it is a life or death situation and try to make sure that they have sifted first properly.”

I rolled my eyes at that last part. If I focused on one little thing maybe it wouldn’t sound so terrifying.

“Yes, if I'm dying and I'm desperate for blood, I'll be sure to ask if the blood has been properly sifted first.”

"You shouldn’t make fun of this. Magnus you are visiting an area with a high risk of illness. The things I'm trying to protect you from can be the difference between dying in a terrible and painful way ... Or not” Maybe this doctor was sent here to scare him

“Later this week, probably tomorrow afternoon Melisa will bring an immunization record. You must carry it with your travel documents. Do not lose it They may not let you enter the country again if you cannot show that the preventive measures were taken.”

Magnus was starting to hate Ragnor’s idea of helping him. The next couple hours were terrible, some of those vaccines were painful and he was never fond of needles. Dot stayed with him the whole time, the doctors left and she took care of him bringing him food and a pill to reduce the pain. They stayed in Magnus’ bed and he told her everything and amazingly Dot was a good friend. She listened, and she even offered to help in any way she could.

 

“What about shopping? I need a new wardrobe and I literally have no idea what to wear..”

“You know my mom is a fan of safaris. She went to one last summer and she bought everything here on NY. So, …I don’t remember the name of the store, but I’ll find out and we can go shopping tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Because I don’t feel like moving today”

They day ended sharing a bath and then a bed again. Well, if Magnus won't have sex in 6 months he might as enjoy now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

the next day they started early, after all he only had a week and he wasn’t going to waste them sleeping. They had breakfast in bed, morning sex, a shower and then they went to the store Dot’s mom always buys her things”

The assistant was cute with his beautiful smile and he was extremely helpful, informing them what would work best in Africa and some tips on what could he do to keep some of his style. He only bought a few things though because he decided to use his advice in his favorite stores. He didn’t care about the money; his father gave him the card to spend freely.

He bought fifteen pairs of pants, jeans and others. Some really skinny and other a little lose in case the heat is too much or he needs to move a lot, because there were children and well he didn’t want to travel unprepared. He also bought and a bunch of flattering button-down shirts and a few combat boots.

He looked at the mirror and it was some of the most conservative clothes he ever wore, he usually didn’t use the buttons on his shirts or use only tops or something that showed a lot more skin. He suddenly felt insecure under Dot’s scrutiny and apparently she could read his expression.

“Wow. You looked transformed. I know we don’t know each other that long but I have never seen you look so casual” his shoulders fell a little with disappointment  “No I didn’t mean it was a bad thing…” my personal pout went out. “Oh, please. You look hot as the devil himself. I mean that shirt highlights your eyes and don’t get me started on how good your ass looks on those pants” they both smiled.

“Thanks…I know we weren't close, but I really appreciate you doing this for me. I would be lost without you Dorothea. Thanks for everything” then he smiled maliciously and turned around to get his clothes moving his hips from side to side.

Then, they went to buy other things like a whole new hard canvas luggage because his usual soft leather designer bags were not going to survive. A mosquito net, new more resistant makeup and hair products…”

At the end of the day he was happy with his shopping, it wasn’t his usual style sure, but he took to heart the doctor’s advice and the tips the man from the shop gave him. At least his new wardrobe was as colorful as the last one and he had some funny t-shirts too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few days were spent with Dot, they visited his favorite restaurants and the nights they went to Pandemonium. He made his mission to try every cocktail Maia could make and dance until his body couldn’t move anymore.

The last night Ragnor came by to say goodbye, he had a business trip and was leaving in a couple hours. He warned him that they might not have electricity at all for days, since Tumaini only had it sporadically and maybe only for a day. Be ready for cold showers, wake up early and hard work. He gave him a huge medical kit and more advice of how to stay safe. Then, he told him how much Magnus means to him and that he has to be good. He told him Cat is a wonderful woman and he could learn many things from there. They hugged, and Magnus felt like crying but he kept his emotions at bay. He gave him a satellite phone for emergencies, gave him all his plane tickets and finally told him someone called Alec was going to pick him up from the airport.


	4. Tumaini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update!  
> Enjoy your weekend
> 
> Trigger warning in this chapter (at the end look. for **)

The fearful day arrived. He almost couldn’t sleep that night, everything was ready and he only felt an emptiness in his stomach. Before leaving the house Magnus went to say goodbye to his father; only to discover that he had already left for a business meeting at the club. It was sad and it was even worse getting the pitying looks from the employees.

He had four full bags plus his carry-on. Dot offered to take him to the airport and he was surprised to see Maia there too. He never heard back from Camille and he was glad; he didn’t tell the rest of his friends either. It didn’t matter anyway he was going to be completely disconnected for the next 6 months. 

His flight was from NY to Frankfurt he stayed the night there and the next day he was flying to Nairobi in Kenya. Then, a private small plane has been rented to take him to Kampala, Uganda where he has to meet this Alec guy.

The trip was long and that gave Magnus a lot of time to think. He decided that he was going to try his best and when he returns to NY he would make friend like Dot and Maia, he would be better and as many people had told him the past week, he would find a better path for his future.

 

His stop in Nairobi was short and he couldn’t really admire the beauty of the place but once in Uganda he saw beautiful nature. As he hopped down of the small plane, he had to stop in his tracks to admire a view of lush green vegetation and the vast and impressive Victoria blue lake. It was breathtaking.

When I finally came out of my daze a boy was taking out my luggage. He looked really young with chocolate skin and a perfect smile.

“Welcome to Africa!” he was so happy that Magnus couldn’t help but smiling too. He didn’t seem bothered by carrying his really heavy luggage in this increadibly hot weather.

“Thank you”

“Is this your first visit?”

“Yes..”

“You are going to love it. Please follow me”

He followed the boy inside a building where he checked some documents and had to wait for pick-up guy. He wanted to give a tip to the extrmely cheerful boy so he looked for his wallet. Someone had told him that they preferred American currency so he took a ten dollar bill and give it to him and incredibly his smile grew wider.

He couldn’t help himself “Why are you so happy today?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I'm happy every day because I am alive and working in a job that allows me to take care of my family. I guess I am a very happy person.”

His heart squeezed, he hoped one day be able to say that. be happy just because. He searched his wallet for another ten, though on second thought, he took a fifty-dollar bill and placed the cash in his hand. He was rich fifty bucks was nothing, but for this guy that money make a difference.

It was worth it to see the look on the boy’s face, he was about to give it back, but Magnus stopped him.  
“Thanks and never stop being so happy”  
“Thank you mister” he said and left.

Magnus hoped pick-up guy would be here soon because there was no way he could carry all his bags. He tried remembering the name, it started with an A..

“What was the name? A… Alfred?, Alan?, Aldo?” He was so inmersed thinking all the names he knew started with A, that he didn’t see the man that was standing in front of him until the man spoke.

“Is Alec actually”

For a second time in Kenya, Magnus found himself speechless because the man in front of him was…breathtaking.

He run his eyes up and down the man, Alec. Magnus had a weird feeling, it was like his body knew something his mind couldn’t actually get a grip on His breathing became forced and he struggled to clear his head.. and just say something! He remembered a couple of years ago an exgirlfriend that wanted more than he wanted too. They brokeup and Etta spent the summer backpacking in europe. When she came back she described how she felt when she met her boyfriend and just knew he was the one. The ‘pull’ as she called it was a strong force and after a little wooing they were together and probably getting married, they’ve been together for years. At that time Magnus disregarded it like nothing, he though she was desperate to find love and she made all that on her head. But looking at this angel’s blue eyes he couldn’t shake the though of _mine._

He was tall, an inch or two taller than Magnus, he had broad shoulders and muscles in the perfect places (he probably had abs). His face was absolutely beautiful it captivated him, the perfect combination of black hair and blue eyes. His lips lookes perfect too, ans sweet and….Finally, Magnus snapped out of it and saw that Alec was fidgeting and a little blush covering his cheeks probably because of the look of want Magnus had given him.

“Are you Magnus?” he said and his voice was so deep and masculine..

“I am”

"I am Alec" he said his face serious now

"But you're white," he stupidly said, and he wanted to curl up under something.

"You are incredibly clever," sarcasm heavily in his voice

“I am sorry..I didn’t mean..I was expecting someone from… Africa?” what was happening? Magnus Bane never ever stutters, even less in front of a pretty face.

“I am African. My ancestors came to South Africa in seventeen hundred from England, "he explained, although he seemed annoyed to be doing so, as if he did not deserve such courtesy.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not usually like this, I had a long trip"

“Let's go. Are this all yours?”

“Yes” he took the luggage 2 in each hand and started moving

"I can do that," Magnus said following him with his carry on and thinking ‘ What is wrong with me? I'm the one who makes men go stupid! Not the other way around!’

“I already have them. Follow me" he ordered, and really maybe it was best if he closed his mouth for now. He was still feeling weird, he was here for a couple hours and he already didn’t feel like Magnus Bane.

He led us to a black jeep and I stopped in front of the passenger door. He tossed the suitcases with little care towards the exposed backside and began to tie them up. Magnus was admiring his back.

“Are you waiting for me to open the door for you?” he asked again with some sarcasm.

“Do I look like I am waiting for you open the door for me?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“Well I think it would be presumptuous of me to be alone inside your jeep without you, don’t you think? Probably badly educated?” That was more in the lines of what he has learnt in his years with the 0.1% while in reality he only wanted to watch Alec for a little longer.

He stood there and looked at him for longer than appropiate. His gaze was studying him and like making a sudden decision he approached the passenger side door as if he had just reminded himself and opened it without saying a word.

Magnus just got into the jeep and watched him close the door behind him before walking in front of the vehicle and jumping inside.

“How old are you?” I asked, just to make conversation.

"Twenty-two" he said briefly.

He was silent as he accelerated through the aggressive jumble of taxis waiting for passengers.

"It will take us an hour to get to the capital city," he shouted over the roar of the engine and the lashing of the wind. “Kampala is a busy city, and I would rather not stop, but I suspect it will be our only chance to eat before the long trip back to Lake Nyaguo”

"I ate just before landing," it was a lie but…he didn’t have to know that. To be honest, he was afraid to eat something more than what was prepared in Tumaini. Damn it, Dr. Eliza.

“If you are willing to go directly without stops then me too” And that was the last thing Alec said for most of the trip.

The silence was comfortable and we went by beautiful landscapes. It also gave him time to get to terms about how much his life was going to change and how dramatic that change would be.

Four hours was a long time. Enough to ponder the physical reaction to the driver and what it would mean to live and work with him. He decided it was just the shock of facing a new life and for a stupid moment he lost control, but now he was back in Magnus Bane mode with complete self-control of his reactions. He fall sleep at some point and he woke up to Alec’s beautiful voice.

“This is Lake Nyaguo, The Tumaini orphanage is just north of this lake. Catarina owns the land we go through now.”

“How much does she own?”

“Approximately two thousand hectares. She owns the land north of the lake, as well as the land to the south and the boundaries of the property go east to there.”

“Why did she buy land in Uganda?” he asked, and almost punch himself. He was going to avoid stupid questions.

“Why not?”

"Okay," Alec didn’t sound angry or annoyed and he welcomed the friendly evironment

“This is the work of her life. She and her husband started all this…he died some years ago, but this place is their project, their life and well… surprisingly, the land in this part of Uganda is cheap”. He smiled, and it was a beautiful and shy smile that Magnus returned.

Half an hour later, they turned to the east side of the blue lake and headed towards a big door.

“Tumaini is only five minutes down this road”

His throat fell to his stomach and he tried to swallow the sinking feeling. It all was too real now and there was no scape route.

“How is it?”

“It's beautiful…It is scary” The breath he had been holding back for his answer came out suddenly.

"I'm sorry I should prepare you," he continued.

I swallowed. “Prepare me? For what?”

(**)

“For the children here” -An unexpected flash came to his eyes and he could see how much he loved them just by talking about them. “Some will be.. deformed.”

“ Deformed?”

“Mutilated”

“I understand what that means, what I.. but why?

“Do you know anything about our facilities?” He asked impatiently, narrowing his eyes briefly.

“I know nothing. I only know that it is an orphanage.” Best to say the truth, he hold the I didn’t want to know anything about it and I spent the last few days trying to do anything to avoid thinking about this place.

“We're too close to start explaining now. Cat should explain everything when we arrive. I have no time. I've been driving all day, looking for you, and I need to get up to speed by repairing a fence at the northeast end of the property boundary”

“Thank you ... For bringing me”

He twisted in his seat and I realized he had made him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable He wanted to be as far away from me as possible and that confused me like hell. He did not know me at all. I needed to say something, the tension was very uncomfortable now

“What does Tumaini mean?”

“Hope”

“You are a man of few words, Alexander of South Africa” and he loved how it felt to say that name. He saw Alec smile, it was decided he wil call him Alexander.

 

Then, Alec quickly shook himself and jumped out of the jeep to open the door. His muscles flexed under his shirt as he dragged the heavy barrier and Oh Dear God! The night was fast approaching and the jeep headlights magnified how beautiful he was.

He entered the jeep again and passed the door before getting up again and closing it behind them. Magnus cursed at the sunset, wishing he could look at him shamelessly one more time.

When they drove the short distance to the first house, lots of children with dark faces and white teeth came jumping before the jeep came to a complete stop.

“Alec! Alec!” They all shouted as they ran around their side of the jeep.

His door was free of children, and he looked surprise how in a few minutes this children have made that beautiful man start laughing and giggling? When the only he managed to get out of him in the hours they spent together was a few words and a couple smiles. He also noticed Alec was not speaking english anymore and although Magnus didn’t get anything he sad, he did have a thing with languages.

That's when he saw that Alec was looking back at him and he was trying to prepare him for children, of all ages, without arms, eyes, parts of the face, even the legs. Magnus froze for a moment and met Alec's eyes. Those blue eyes were very warm and full of understanding, but only for the children. His eyes showed how much he loves those children and that Magnus better behave.  

Magnus turned his head looking to the children around him and he smiled it was a little bit forced because every instinct told him to run away. He had never thought that human beings could endure that physical damage and survive. Moreover, this children looked happy,surprised by meeeting someone new but smiling.

Alec came near him and introduced Magnus to them.

The children started saying his name again and again, getting used to the name and looking at him expectatly.

“Hello” He greeted them with shyness. He was overwhelmed and incredibly and surprisingly sad for them, but had no idea what to say or do.

Finally, a young girl approached him and touched his clothes. Magnus didn’t say anythin, he didn’t move, he just look at the girl and beautiful brown eyes with curly eyelashes met his.

This was an invitation to all of them to surround him as they did with Alec. In no time Magnus found himself pushed to the floor to their height. He saw hands everywhere touching his colorful clothes, or drawing patterns. He could see them better now and he saw what Alec meant.  One little girl had lost her arm under her elbow, another child was missing a leg below the knee, another girl had some kind of bandage wrapped around the left side of her face. The injuries continued, in different places and of different severity but they did not seem to worry or remember that they did not have arms, legs or faces. They continued, smoothing his clothes and  running their fingers through his hair. A girl told him in English that it seemed soft to them. They took his hands and played with the rings and others took the necklaces. A girl slowly and softly touched near my eyes were there was glitter and she said “shiny”. Magnus was smiling now, a completely sincere smile and at the same time he wanted to break down and cry. He looked up and saw Alexander smiling at them, and then a voice from behind said:

(**)

“Alec, where is our prisoner?” a man came close. He had black hair and blue eyes, but he didn’t look like Alec’s family, he was  much older, probably 35-ish. “I now you are excited for our new comer, but go now kids. Tessa is waiting for you for bath time” all the kids smiled and run away to what he supposed was a dorm.

 “Oh, our new victim is here!” a woman teased, but the words made him more nervous. Magnus turned around and saw a woman, probably in her late forties. She had dark skin and short curly hair, with jus a little bit of grey probably from years of taking care of children. She was wearing a simple blue long dress and blue sneakers. He gave her a shy smile but before he could say anything she hugged him. “You must be the infamous Magnus Bane! I've heard a lot from you!”

“All good, I hope?” she loosened her grip.

“They're not all good, "she said sincerely and Magnus tried to find Alec’s eyes, but the boy was looking where the kids left “But that's not important. You were brought to us and that is all that matters. Second Chances. I believe in second chances”

He remembered Ragnor saying that Catarina saw the good in everyone and he hoped people here won't judge him by his past mistakes. The problem with good people if that they expect you to be good and Magnus was not the best for fulfilling those expectations. He looked for Alec once again but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Thank you”

“I am Catarina if you didn’t guess. You can call me Cat. Welcome to Tumaini”

“I am Will” the man said and he extended his hand. He had a lovely English accent, London if he should have guessed.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Magnus”

Will left to help Alec fix the fence and Magnus went with Cat to find where he was going to live for the next six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alec is here....
> 
> Leave kudos and comments


	5. The tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week, I was studying but I'll try to make weekly updates.  
> This chapter is shorter than the other....
> 
> I hope you are having a good weekend.
> 
> Tell me what do you think about the chapter, is always lovely hearing from you. Leave kudos too..

Cat gave Magnus the tour around the orphanage. There were 2 houses of two levels each, the biggest was painted blue. In the first floor it was office-ish but homey. There were 4 desks in one room full of documents probably information about the kids, drawings and photographs of the children in the wall. On the other side there was a kitchen and a dining table for 6 people, and a small living room and a big puffy red couch. Cat told him she lives upstairs and if he ever needs anything he can come at any time, she took a key for his room, but she said they rarely lock their doors either way. The other house, the first floor was Will’s and he lives with Tessa and Jem, and in the second floor lived two sisters Harriet and Esther, and a couple Kyle and Marissa that he hasn’t met yet.

In the middle of the building there was a imporvised ground court to play soccer, the goals were ade of wood and the divisions were blury in some parts, but what caught Magnus’ attention was the huge tree. It was taller that everythig there, and the trunk diameter would need multiple people holding hands to measure.

“It is a baobab tree. I love it”

“I think I’ve never seen a tree so big before”

“It’s been here for years, it's an old tree. It gives me a sense of tranquility. It seems ethereal there, watching over us…”

“I get it”

“I feel like as long as the tree is there I am going to be here, the orphanage will be here, and no matter what happens we will survive anything that comes our way just like the baobab tree…Come on let me show you the rest”

Magnus found himself calm a little by looking at the tree. He had the feeling that if he could climb it he will see everything, and get answers to questions he didn’t know he had. Alas, Cat was already walking away and he better catch up with her.

Then there were two big buildings, the first one was green, the first floor was the kitchen and dining space there were large tables and chairs of different colors and shapes, they looked old and Cat told him many were donated by a church and a school in Kenya. They didn’t have much funds, but they always managed to make the best for the children of the money available, they wouldn’t say no to free stuff. On the other side of the dining room there was the medical center (mainly two beds and some equipment), but the access was from outside the building. Upstairs it was divided in different rooms and they taught the children there.

The last building was where the children lived, it was 2 stories tall most children had bunk beds and there were 53 children at the moment that was over their maximum capacity. The second floor was for the girls and the first for the boys, there were rooms of different sizes and that determined the number of kids. 

In front of that there was something that looked like storage but was surprised to see there were 3 individual rooms, the left one was for visitors, the right one was Magnus’ and why not the room in the middle was Alec’s. His room was very very small and simple, it was smaller than his bathroom back home. Cat must have seen his face because she said “I know is not what you are used to, but you’ll be comfortable. Don’t worry about the room, because at the end of each day you will be so tired that you won't mind. If you need anything you share a wall with Alec”

“Thanks Cat”  
“Now I only need to show you the showers and…Kyle come here dear” The man was tall, dark skin and a bright white smile.

“Magnus meet Kyle, Kyle this is Magnus”

“Nice to meet you, welcome to Uganda”

“Thanks, nice meeting you two”

“Kyle could you bring Magnus’ bags to his room while I finish the tour”

“Sure thing” and he left. Magnus really hoped the tour ended soon, he was tired, and it was too hot. He was shocked by everything he just seen and wanted some peace and alone time.

 

 The bathrooms were outside the building, because apparently in wet season they had a system that collects water from the rain for it and because many of the little children needed help. There were 4 showers that were separated by a small wall that got to Magnus’ ear, and there were other 4 that were not divided, like what you have in some swimming pool’s dressing rooms. There was one large sink with 6 faucets and 4 toilets. It was the biggest bathroom in the orphanage the only place with showers, besides the houses.

All that he had seen for now he could get used to, but as soon as he entered that place, he saw insects there, huge things that he had never encountered before.

“OMG”

Cat paid no attention to his distress and just chuckled “They won't bother you unless you bother them”

“Do you mean…those things are always there?!” Magnus was a city boy, he was used to having everything ready and accessible and now! Now he was going to stink like crazy cause over his dead body he would shower with those monsters.

"You must shower, Magnus" Cat said, revealing her psychic abilities. This land is not kind. You should bathe regularly to stay free of diseases.

He swallowed audibly, still weighting the pros and cons. “By-of course.”

“My dear, we go to bed early since we almost never have electricity and we like to get up with the sun. I suggest you get some sleep now. I would love to say that the water is hot most days, but it is not like that.”

“Sure thing…thanks?” it sounded like a question because he couldn’t imagine how his life was going to be for the next six months. They started walking back to his room and all he could think about was that back home he would take long baths with essences, bubbles, bath bombs and anything colorful and fun; and even with regular showers he took his time with his various hair products and creams. He hadn’t woken up before noon since high school and he usually went to bed by dawn.

“I have to go help Esther, you know your way in. goodnight honey”

“Goodnight Cat” she hugged him tightly and he really needed it. It was comforting and safe. Cat knew it was a lot to take in and just hoped Magnus learnt something from there.

 

He was still distracted when he opened the door to his room and he was started when he collided with a strong body. Alexander’s body.

“Kyle had something to do..All your bags are here” they boy said in one breath.

“Thank you, Alexander” it was clear Alec wanted to be anywhere but there, but Magnus was blocking the door.

“Don’t mention it” then he almost run away when Magnus moved a little by angling his body to avoid touching him.

“You have to make sure to block the doors, so the animals do not try to get in, “he said to his back, and then left with the squeak of the door closing. Magnus was confused, what could he have done in one day for Alec to hate him?

He falls on the bed and took a deep breath. He couldn’t even relax for one minute because he felt rather than see something slippery moving near his arm. He shouted with all he could and jumped to stand on the other side of the room.

Alec entered the room a worried expression in his face, but Magnus didn’t focus much on that, nor the thing on his bed for that matter because Alec was shirtless and …. That was a body to worship, he could see the hard muscles, abs, and tattoos. He was staring, open-mouthed trying to catch as much of that body as he could.

“Huh…Magnus?”  
“Sorry I’m back. What were you saying darling?”

Alec looked disconcerted and he raised an eyebrow. “Why did you scream? Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?”

Then he turned to see his mattress. “That thing…. it was near me” he said signaling the horrible insect.

Alec didn’t look scared or surprised for that matter. He fucking smiled! “Oh, it's just a centipede. _Archispirostreptus Gigas_ , to be exact. Be careful if you come in contact with one, avoid touching your eyes and lips. They can be harmful.”

"Take it out," eyes closed, and more and more disgusted with that centipede. He didn’t have this problem in NY. He heard the door open and close and saw Alec staring at me as if I were a fool. “Stop judging me.”

“Who said I was judging you?” He said lazily, dragging the words. Wide, calloused hands settled on his exposed waist. Magnus was trying really hard not to get distracted.

“I know when someone is judging me. I can read people with impeccable precision darling. You're thinking: this spoiled brat cannot even handle a single insect. How will he survive Africa?”

“It is not an insect. It's an arthropod” he said without expression, he was making Magnus angry. He might be out of his element, but he was not letting anyone -not even someone as pretty as Alexander- to make him feel like this.

“So, you are not just a pretty face Alexander. Great, I'm glad we've established that.” Alec folded his arms in a superiority stance, daring Magnus.

“Yes”

“What?” Magnus was tiring, and they were having multiple conversations at the same time. So yes, to what?

“Yeah, I was thinking you're a spoiled child that will not last two seconds here.”

Blunt honesty surprised Magnus. He was not used to people saying thing like that to his face. It was refreshing for a moment, but it didn’t calm his temper.

"I'm going to show you," he threatened, but it lost strength at the last word..could he really?

Alexander moved towards him and the movement stole his breath. He leaned over critical eyes on me, judging eyes.

“Magnus Bane you're the epitome of the spoiled. I can smell it in your expensive cologne, the quality of your ridiculous clothes, in the rings on your hands, rubies, emeralds and even... what is it -he took Magnus’ right hand- Alexandrite I believe  and in the quality of your neckaces and other jewerly. You will not last here. This is as far away from home as it will get for you, and you will be blind to what surrounds you. You will live in your perfect bubble, doing enough to keep going but not really committing to this place. You will be counting the days until your six months are over and you will return to your luxurious life like nothing happened. You are…you, and I know your kind. I've seen it all before. You will never wake up. Not really. And that is a shame Magnus Bane because there is so much in life that what you could ever know" he explained, retreating a distance and leaving him alone in the room once more.

Magnus closed the door and felt the tears burning. His hand focused on his ring with the Alexandrite stone. He loved how it could sometimes change colors with different lights. He took it all off, he wanted to sleep and forget this day forget Alec’s words that were repeating in his head. He made his bed and felt ashamed by looking what he brought, he spent thousands of dollars only on Egyptian cotton sheets of a thousand threads, and here people couldn’t even count on showering in hot water. For once he felt he really understood what it is to have privilege, the security money gives you. He had experience racism and discrimination, for not being the white, rich, heterosexual male. But he had a life full of privileges, he started to miss and value the things he took for granted before.

Once eveything was ready, he put on his pyjamas and cried himsefl to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	6. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter look for (**)

Magnus had a restless night, he wasn’t used to sleeping so early, and it was freezing cold. Apparently, Africa had not received the memorandum that winter was over. He rolled over and he was exhausted. It was too early to be awake, not even the sun was out, but at the same time he couldn’t stay in the bed for much longer.

He stood up, made the bed, shake the insects that were in his net, and tried to mentally prepare before going to the shower.

The place was so silent and calm, he felt better just admiring nature and the colors of Africa waking up. He could hear some animals, insects, wind and it was peaceful. That lasted for a couple minutes because then he just felt lonely and out of place. Back home he was also lonely, but at least he was not alone. It was better somehow having people around. Being popular and having people admire you and follow you is an ego-buster. Here the people were friendly (except Alec for now), open and generous but they were also busy. The kids were their priority, as they should be, but who would notice the rich, sent-by-court, colorful man. He has relied in popularity and recognition for far too long and it felt like here he would be invisible, he would disappear.

Magnus arrived at the dreadful showers, he decided to check each one and choose the one with less insects (or arthropods?), and to his surprise there was one completely insect-free. He thanked the gods above for his luck, didn’t even questioned and showered quickly.

Back in his room he dressed in jeans, boots and a button-down shirt, ready for work. He styled his hair up, and used a little bit of make-up, lip gloss and eyeliner. It was a weird feeling, too simple, too bared compared to his usual style, but he was here to work, and it was hot. He didn’t want his makeup smudged after a couple hours.

He was ready but decided to wait in his room, so he just sat there. His mind wondered to Alec, that boy was gorgeous and blunt. Never before had they told him the truth so brutally. Alec was rude, and he spoke his mind with no filter. It hurt, but it was also refreshing. Magnus decided he would prove Alec wrong. He would listen to Ragnor’s advice and take this second chance. Here he had a clean slate (almost) and he will work hard and learn everything from this people.

He was lost in his mind, when someone was knocking his door.

“Hi Magnus, I'm Tessa, and this is Thamara” Magnus had heard that name before, she lived with Wil, she had a friendly smile and long braided brown hair. Hiding behind her legs there was a little girl probably no older than three years old with large, round, beautiful brown eyes. She was looking him shyly.

“Hi Tessa, nice to meet you and hello there buttercup” he said kneeling down to be at the child’s stature. She smiled and waved her hand.

“I am surprised you are already ready. I was coming to wake you up”

“Yeah…I was up early and decided to…embrace the day and be ready”

“You’ll get use to here Magnus don’t worry.” He felt she could see through him, he felt everyone here could see through him and he was not comfortable with that. he was feeling exposed. “Let's go then it's breakfast time” she turned around and started walking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Now," she said radiantly, while they were entering the building "breakfast may not be what you're expecting, I suppose, but it's food nonetheless and you'll get used to it.”  Magnus was not surprised anymore, there was a professional chef in his manor for the few people that lived there. He was hungry though, he didn’t have dinner yesterday and airplane food was never good.

“I guess everyone keeps saying that, right?”

"I'll be fine"

The big room was full of children, it looked like a school cafeteria. They lined with their bowls waiting for food. There were 2 women at the sort of counter and other adults were helping around.

There was a little boy that was having trouble balancing his bowl. Tessa had disappeared somewhere, and Magnus was going to walk towards him when out of nowhere Alec was there. He helped the children not by taking the bowl himself but by teaching how to carry it. It was useful, there were to many children and the adults couldn’t help them every time. Magnus felt warm and exited to see him. He saw Alec being caring and soft and so different that how he acted with Magnus.

"Come sit down, my dear," Cat said, pointing to a chair on the table near the door. Everyone here appeared out of nowhere. “That's where adults sit unless one of the children needs us, which is almost all the time. I'll bring your plate this morning. At lunch, go to the window and Harriet will give you your food”

“Thank you, Cat”

He sat at the table and a little girl with something that looked like cuts and burnt marks around her neck came up to him. "Hello sweet pea" he said sheepishly. The girl just was looking at him, at his make-up he noted. “Do you speak English?”

“Alec teaches me”

“I'm Magnus, What's your name?”

“Madzie”

"It's nice to meet you, Madzie," she moved closer and because Magnus was seating they were almost face to face. She moved her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks. Magnus froze he was not used to be near kids. She moved to his hair, to his red streaks. If it was anyone else Magnus wouldn’t have let them ruin his hair, but this girl had him mesmerized.

“Beautiful” she murmured.

“Thank you, sweet pea. I love your hair style too, very fashionable” she had brown curly hair, in afro style with a big sparkly yellow bow. She moved back and smiled, a dimple forming in her left cheek.

“Have you eaten, Madzie?” he asked. Apparently, it was the wrong question, the smile fell from her face and she ran away, disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

“What did I say?” he said to no one in particular.

“She doesn’t eat” a masculine voice said behind me. _Alexander_. They were sitting in front of each other now.

“What do you mean, she does not eat? How does she stay alive?”

“She drinks. She hasn’t been here long but at the beginning, we could not even get her to do that”

“Why?”

“We thought it was because of the injuries on her neck s but then we discovered that it was because she misses her nana. She doesn’t trust many people here and she only speaks to a handful. She likes you, she wouldn’t have approached you if she didn’t”

It was too much, to think that this beautiful little girl, was starving herself, and that she had put her trust on him, someone that she didn’t know. “What happened to her nana?” he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Alec’s eyes met his eyed for the first time that morning and his lips tightened, his shoulders shrugged. His stomach fell to his feet, this was an orphanage after all. Alec kept talking.

“Cat supplements her milk with all kinds of proteins and vitamins, but she is not yet gaining weight in the way we need.”

From the corner of his eye Magnus spotted a child who needed help. Before he could say anything, Alec was already moving. He stood up and helped the little boy who could not reach his chair with only one leg. Again, he did not put the child in the chair, but helped him discover how to do it himself. He was entrance by Alec, by the children, by the strength all the people here showed.

(**)

“What happened to them?” He asked him when he sat down again.

“There is an incredibly bad man named Joseph Kony, he has a large group of supporters that believe in “purifying” society. He has gone into hiding, but his group or rather cult wanders in southern Sudan and northern Uganda looking for children to create his own army of children called ERS or Lord's Resistance Army. They invade innocent villages, they take young women for unspeakable reasons, and try to kidnap their children. If the children refuse to go with him, he cuts off a limb to prevent them from being able to grow up into a useful soldier who can oppose him later. He kills the parents and leaves the orphans who survive, broken, damaged and completely alone.”

(**)

Magnus felt awful, he wasn’t hungry anymore and he swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. He couldn’t understand how someone could be so horrible, how a mad man created so much pain and destruction.

“Why…why would someone do something so terrible?” he felt like throwing up.

“I do know, I don’t think he even knows it. He claims to be a messenger, carrying his sacred duty. He claims he fights for peace and security in Uganda, but in my opinion, he is the ultimate in evil”

Magnus was speechless and thorn apart. He looked around, all the sweet faces that surrounded him and he felt an overwhelming sadness. They were young and innocent souls that have had to experience such terrible things, and they were trying to move forward with smiles on their faces. He looked out for Madzie and wondered what had happened to her.

They didn’t talk after that. They finished eating and then they were helping the kids.

o-o-o-o-o

Everyone had finished eating when Alec approached him. It was surprisingly still pretty early in Magnus’ standard.

“The children usually go take their things from school right now. Marissa, Will and me teach them for most part of the day, we separate them in 3 classrooms. School starts at 8 am and finishes at 2pm for lunch. You will be working with me for now. I teach math, English, and science and we will be rotating between classrooms. Today, Jem is teaching them music for the first hour, so we start at 9. I’ll give you a schedule as soon as possible. And, on Fridays, I am in charge of doing some kind of outdoor activity with them during school hours.”

Magnus really wished he had a note pad because Alec was talking so much, and he so was going to forget something. Alec was as cold as always and before he could stop it he blurted the question “Why are you working with me? You hate me”

“I don’t hate you” he said frowning

“Yes, you do!” it was a childish argument, but he wanted to know

“I don’t hate you, but I don’t like you either. I know your kind”

Magnus saw red, he wasn’t going to let Alec stomp over him again.

“and what is ‘ _my kind’_? what do you really know about me? How could you generalize something and categorize me as unworthy?”

“Well, let me tell you what I know. I know you're here because you were caught with drugs and not for the first time. I know you are a troublemaker that acts and never thinks about the consequences. I recognized the type of person you were before you even arrived.”

“I made mistakes Alec. I know that, and I'm not proud of them. But, newsflash Alec, people make mistakes all the time! You don’t know me, you only know things about me, and some of the least favorable things about me for that matter. So, stop judging me! I came here for my mistakes, I was forced to be here leaving everything that I knew behind and…”

“Forced, is the key word" Alec interrupted his outburst “Every soul here is present because they want to be. You are only serving a sentence.”

Magnus’ breath came in and out very quickly with intoxicating anger. “It doesn’t matter how or why I got here. So, please dear saint Alexander I would appreciate if you get off your sanctimonious pedestal and go down to earth. I am here to help so let me!” This time his words didn’t lose force, he was looking Alec straight in the eye, and he saw surprise and something a little bit like respect there. At first, he thought about his sentence as the most unjust punishment in the world, now he thought of Madzie and the other kids and he wanted to be there for them. It was going to be crazy hard, but just one look at the kids and he felt full of energy.

“We’ll see Bane, for now I don’t need to like you to do this job. Cat assigned us to work together and the only thing that matters now is do you think you can teach math, English, and science to a bunch of kids?”

“Please Alexander give me some credit. To fit in your categorization of me, I did go to the best schools in NY”

“I didn’t ask for your credentials. I want to know you can handle it”

“Yes, I can” he said with his signature cocky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fact:  
> So, Joseph Kony is the 'Valentine' of this story but I decided to keep his real name. He is one of the leaders of the Lord's Resistance Army in Africa, and he was charged in 2005 by the ICC for crimes against humanity and war crimes, but he hasn't been captured.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. The first week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people that are reading today!  
> I usually update on weekends but I have midterms and paper coming up and I'll be disconnected. So, this week an early update.
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!

Monday

Their first class was math, there were 17 children with bright smiles. Alec entered the room with a good morning and the children chanted all at the same time “ _good morning teacher Lightwood”_

 _“_ Welcome teacher Bane” and before they could say anything, Magnus interrupeted. “Magnus, you can call me Magnus”

Alec glared at him “You can call him teacher or Mr Bane. We will try to keep the class mainly in English so he can feel welcome alright. Now let's start.”

“Today we will practice multiplication and divisions and solve some problems”

Alec started with an example while Magnus was handling worksheets.

“…Now you will start your worksheet and if you need help you can ask me or Mr. Bane”

Magnus expected the kids to complain or get distracted like it happened in his school but every one was paying attention to Alec, they were avid to learn, and started working right away.

Alec came near him and whispered. “Let's see how your top class education handles primary school maths” Magnus just rolled his eyes and Alec moved to help a boy.

Magnus was nervous. He never had the best grades at school, but that was because he missed classes a lot and didn’t always hand his homework. He was smart though and he always got the best grades in exams. But… he had never tried to teach or explain something mathematical and he was worried the children wouldn’t understand him and he would confuse them more.

He was walking around when he saw a boy that was looking at the paper like it had personally offended him.

“Hey there. How is it going?”

“I don’t get it”

“Let's see and we can try it together”

“Thank you Mr. Bane”

“You can call me Magnus my dear. Don’t mind teacher grumpy”- he laughed at that- “but don’t tell him I called him that…” he didn’t need Alec to despite him more.

“So, _I have 156 candies that I want to give to 26 children in a class. How many candies will each student get?_ What do you think we have to do?”

“A division…?”

“Yeah, that’s right. What do we have to divide?”  
“The candies for the students… So, 156 by 26… But that numbers are too big. I don’t know how to do it.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll get it. Let's try this together…”

That boy was Marek and he got divisions pretty quickly, he even helped some of the other kids after and Magnus couldn’t be more happy. The hours passed quickly, helping here and there and stealing glances at Alec too. During the break Madzie found him and he read her an story, while most children were playing soccer (that became a common occurrence).

o-o-o-o-o

Tuesday

He spent most of his time with Alec, and they were… better, amicable but not friends yet. Magnus proved to be smart and a good teacher; and he felt Alec trusted him more and more.

However, he decided to not teach science with him, if there was something he hated even at school was natural sciences. Alec was doing this project with the kids of growing a garden, and teaching them how the plants grow, photosynthesis and etc… but every plant Magnus had ever owned died. He used to spend a crazy amount of money in flowers for his house and his manor had the most beautiful garden and the most well paid landscape artist/gardener. But, he just wasn’t good at it. The only plant that survived the great Magnus Bane was a gift from Ragnor a couple years ago. So, Magnus took care of his plant for a month, watering everyday and moving it to the sun. He was proud of himself, that until…..one of the maids saw him and make him realize the plant was plastic and he didn’t need to take care of it….that was the end of plants for Magnus.

 

The first and only time they had that class he managed to stomp over someone’s plant, drown a bunch, took the actual plant instead of the bad weed and he fell in the fertilizer. That day Alec and the kids laughed for hours, some of them even cried with happiness, but it wasn’t funny for him, he just felt dirty and disgusted and he smelled!!! (he had to thow away one of his favorite shirts!).

Nobody sat with him at lunch, and not even Madzie came near him in the break.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wednesday

 

Marissa was a sweet woman, she had brunette skin, long straight hair that she usually combs it in two braids. She was in charge of language, and art class. She was very creative and fun. So whenever Alec had to teach natural sciences class he would go to her.

They became friends easily, they both liked colorful and shiny things, she was an expert in art and they could discuss paintings and techniques for hours (but they didn’t have the time often). She and her husband Kyle were born and raised in south Africa, they couldn’t have children of their own and they loved the little ones as their own.  
“I am always surprised by them, by their strenght” Magnus said when one day the children were drawing something that makes them happy. There were drawings of toys, the sun, animals, but there were also some that drew their families. Those brought tears to his eyes.

“Children are very resilient. You’ll be surprised”

“They have seen and experienced terrible things. They have been marked for life but they don’t let that stop them. They are always so enthusiastic to learn, and they are so smart”  
“That’s the light on tragedy Magnus. It makes you see things differently, value life, value everything you have.  It’s not easy at first, the pain, the loss, you can see in their eyes that they have grown faster than they should have….”

Magnus had another question, a boy, Milo, he was 8 years old, was always very close to Marissa and Kyle. His drawing was of the 3 of them together.

“So…Milo is wonderful boy. He really cares about you”  
Marissa’s face was the most big and bright he has ever seen. “He is precious to me. He has been here almost a year and a half. When he first arrived, he didn’t want to talk to anyone, he didn’t want anyone to touch him, he was scared and he was in pain. We couldn’t leave him alone as much as he wanted to because to top it all his leg wound got infected and the doctors had to amputate to save his life….I was the first person he talk too. For some reason he trusted me and then Kyle. It was a connection that grew strong and steady for months. It took a lot to make him open up again, but he did. He got stronger, he loves to read and travel to other worlds of fantasy and adventure, he loves to paint and he found a home in us.” They both were crying and smiling and holding each other, but Magnus didn’t interrupt. “He calls me mama when no one is around and…we are not announcing it yet, and not everyone here knows about it, but we want to adopt him officially. We are just waiting for the final documents that will make him ours”

“That’s wonderful  Marissa. Congratulations. Little Milo couldn’t have found better parents” they hugged and he felt an immense happiness, for them, for Milo, for founding each other in this cahos.

“Thanks Mags. Now enough chit chat and let's go, our next class stars in 5 minutes”

Magnus though of Madzie, he was nowhere near wanting to be a parent, but she was his favorite.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Thursday

 

The school hours were over and Magnus was exahusted. He was waiting in the line for lunch when Marek came. He was always asking question and Magnus was his favorite subject.

“Where are you from?”

“I was born in New York, and my parents are from Jakarta in Indonesia”

“Where are those places?” he looked so curious about it.

“I’ll show you tomorrow in the map we have in class”

“Where are your parents?” Magnus froze, his family wasn’t a topic he liked to discuss, and he saw Alec was near him and probably earsdroping their conversation.

“I only live with my dad, my mom died when I was little”

“I am sorry. Do you get along with your dad?”  
“Sure thing” he was feeling uncomfortable and more children were coming near him. He recognize a girl, Lizzy and she asked “Are you married?” Magnus didn’t know if laught or cry, but he welcomed the new topic.

“No cupcake”

“Why?” she sounded surprised. Magnus only shrugged.

“Alec isn't married either” someone chipped in, and Magnus could see the taller guy blush, still pretending he was ignoring them. Magnus couldn’t help himself, this was funny. “Really? Why not?” he make it super exagerated and many kids laughed “No, let me guess…mmm…he won't get a girl if he keeps that grumpy face everywhere he goes” more laughs and he could see Alec eyerolling. The only one serious was Lizzy.

“No, that’s not it...Alec is very handsome… His eyes are pretty” she said blushing, and looking at her shoes. Little Lizzy had a crush on her teacher, it was sweet. Alec just looked uncomfortable and his face got even redder. Magnus didn’t have a comeback right away, but in his mind he could only agree with her, Alec is gorgeous and those eyes…he could lose himself in those blue orbs….

The girls were more interested in this topic apparently because most of the boys in their small group just left.  “And Alec was married once so he could get married again” said Melany who was just joining their discussion. The color left Magnus’ face and it wasn’t funny anymore. It just felt wrong imagining Alec with someone else…

“And why isn’t he married then? What did he do to scare her away?” it was stupid to use the children to get information about Alec, but he needed to know. Who in their right mind would let go of that man? That man who was glaring at him with a look that said _mind your own bussiness!_ And if it wasn’t for the children he probably would have said something by now.

“Because- Lizzy said with a pout asnd puppy eyes- he married a princess but he wants a prince” the line was moving and Magnus almost falls. Alec was gay! And that shouldn’t make him so happy but it did. He had been suspicious, and his gaydar was exceptional,  but now he knew for sure. Before someone could say anything else they were receiving their bowls and everyone moving to their table.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alec and Magnus were sitting in front of each other for lunch just like they have been seating almost every day. Magnus was dying to know more, anything….”Sooooo, you were married, huh?”

“Yes” he said without looking at him

“annddd? Why did you marry a princess if you wanted a prince?” he tried to keep it innocent and playful, recalling what Lizzy said.

“That, in not...what I mean... it is none of your bussiness…” he glared

“Come on Alexander it sounds like a good story” Alec ignored him so next question “So have you found a prince already?”

Alec looked at him deadly serious and in a protective stance. He also had a little bit of vulnerability and fear.

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“Marriage is a great institution, but I'm not ready for an institution yet” Magnus said while admiring his hands, hir ring finger. Many people took it lightly, but he wanted to marry someone for love that lasted  forever and he wasn’t ready for a commitment for now. Besides, he didn’t know if he would ever find that person, that love.

“Not about marriage”

“What then darling?”

“About…the prince thing?”

He chuckled “Your sexuality is your own bussines, besides I swing both ways darling” he saw Alec relax, and he even give him a tiny smile. He wondered if Alec was bullied for his sexuality

“Good”

“I am a guy who wears make up and shiny clothes. Did you really think I am a close-minded homophobic?” Many people who saw a guy wearing make up though immediately queer. But for Magnus make-up should be for anyone who likes it, it is a form to express yourself.

“I wasn’t sure. Bigotry can be common in the higher circles” the way he said it, it was like he was taking from experience, his look was sad and painful.

“It is common, specially in those paries where everyone is playing my house is bigger than yours. I could tell you so many fun stories of how I left those biggots speechless.”

Alec laughed and he seemed more at ease. He had a beautiful laugh.

“Let me tell you Alexander. There was this time I went to the great grandmother’s birthday party of my kind-of-boyfriend at that time. He forgot to tell me it was more like a coctail and a white and black event. So, I arrived in all my glory with my red outfid, make-up, golden streaks in my hair. I made my mission to embarrass every biggot that came our way. The look on those people were hilarious…. And everyone was trying not to make a scene. The birthday woman was an angel, she laughed with us and she said it was time someone brough fun to one of this parties….” He wanted to keep telling the story but Madzie with only a glass of milk came and sit next to him looking around with her big curious eyes. She usually did that, just sit next to him sometimes they didn't even talk, but their company was soothing. Anyway, story time would have to be other time because....let's just say some of the comments weren't something a child her age should hear.

They talked about their day, and how Magnus found to work with children. They also had to move if someone needed help. And even little Madzie told Alec about the story Magnus read during the break.

It was nice…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Friday 

It was Friday and he was surprised to say that the first week was almost over and it passed in a blur, there was always something to do, someone to help or something that needed reparations. He was more confident with the class and the children. Hence, the children were also more at ease with him. They asked him questions, sometimes personal ones, complimented his outfit, make fun of teacher grumpy ( _that,_ Alec did not appreciate. And he had a fan club, it was sweet how some children would defend this strong, tall and young man).

 

It was Friday (finally!!!), classes finished at noon so they could have lunch earlier and enjoy the afternoon with games, sports or activities with all the kids.

The orphanage didn’t have electricity per se, they had a  smallgenerator and it was only used for essencial things. The kitchen worked with gas, there was just one phone and two very old computers there, and the fridges with the food. That was about it. Magnus wanted to have his group dance, and it was great except he didn’t have a computer, or internet, so no youtube. His mp3 didn’t have battery anymore and he had no idea what to do.

“Whats bothering you sweety”

“No, it's nothing Cat don’t mind me.”  
“Magnus I see something is bothering you. Tell me what is it” she had the soul of a saint and a mind reader…

“I just..I wanted to have a dancing place for the group activity today but I have no idea where to get the music”

“That’s it?” Magnus pouted, like a little child, these children were rubbing their habits on him.

“Yes..?”

“We have a radio with a cd player here, it works with batteries and there are also some pretty good cds. Go to my house and in the desk near the window you will see it. Just choose something you like.”  
Friday was the best day ever! He found the radio and the cds. He choose one with latin music, because _salsa and merengue_ were happy and fun rythms to dance to. Even some of the adults joined his group. The children were eccstatic and they danced and laughed and…there was someone watching him. He could feel Alec’s gaze every now and then,  he was playing soccer with other kids and his shadow (Lizzy) always near him. Will was playing hide and seek with the rest.

 

The best part of the day, maybe even the best part of the week was when Alec took of his shirt. He was sweaty and damn that boy was hot. He was far away but he could see Alec’s esculpted body, his muscles, and he had tattos that accentuated his body and made him sexier. Magnus was surprised at the tough that he wanted to trace each of one of those tattoos with his tonge, but what surprised him the most was that he wanted to know what each one represented, they were symbols, with lines and curves and he wanted Alec to share that with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "Marriage is a great institution, but I'm not ready for an institution yet" by Mae West 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	8. Just talking

It was lunch time and they were walking to the diner with the kids when Lizzy took his hand.

“Hey there pumpkin”

She had a strange look…. like she was assessing, looking for something. Then she smiled and said “I think Alec likes you” like it was the most normal thing on the world. Magnus was thunderstruck.

“Wha...Why do you think that?”

“He looks at you funny”

“Maybe he is starting because he finally noticed there are other color for clothes” Because Alec seriously had the most boring wardrobe ever. He looked good in his raided black, grey, brown and occasional white clothes, but he could use some color to highlight his beautiful eyes…he was lost daydreaming, something that happened more often than he would be comfortable admitting. Lizzy’s laugh brought him back to reality.

“I think he _likes you, likes you_.” Magnus did not blush at that, he didn’t blush, and he didn’t have a stupidly big smile on his face.

“Pumpkin you are 7 how do you even know what _like like_ means?” Lizzy was becoming his second favorite kid, she was funny, and she knew the latest gossip in the orphanage. Children pick up things even when you think they shouldn’t understand or weren't hearing.

“I am 7 and a half and super smart. Besides, he looked at you the whole class, and he thinks you’re pretty”  
“…and how do you know that?”

“Because I asked him” She said taking her tray and running away to her friends.

Lizzy was Alec’s protégé, she had the closest relationship with him, so there couldn’t be a more trusted source, other than Alec himself.  At first, he though Lizzy had a little crush, but it was more like admiration. She looked up to Alec and she was protective of him as he was for her. They had an interesting dynamics Alec was grumpy, closed off, organized, and she was the opposite smiles and mess everywhere. Alec had a tanned skin, probably for being in the sun so much, and his astonishing blue eyes; Lizzy had a hazelnut skin tone and big hazel eyes. He could also see the similarities though, they were protective, they spoke their mind, cheerful, gentle, generous, smart…. while Magnus was on auto-pilot he had taken his tray and sat at his usual spot and didn’t even realize when Alec sat in front of him.

“I wasn’t looking at you”

“You hear that Alec’s lunch. He wasn’t looking at you”

Alec raised his head and looked him directly, he looked a little bit angry.

“In class, I wasn’t looking at you”

“I never said you were darling” Magnus decided to play it cool, like he knew Alec was lying but won't try to correct him. That made Alec more exasperated.

“I don’t know what Lizzy told you, but I was not looking at you”

“I don’t mind”

“I wasn’t looking. I was just checking you were doing your job”

“Sure”

“I just want to make it clear that I was not looking at you”  
“You couldn’t make it clearer. You weren't looking darling I know” Magnus felt giddy, maybe Lizzy was right and Alec though he was pretty.  

“Good” Alec kept eating like nothing happened, and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Then, as usual Madzie sat next to him, but what left the adults on the table holding their breath was that she had her milk and a small bowl with rice and some vegetables.

It happened one day when Magnus was reading something for her during the break, Tessa had given him some cookies and while he was reading he saw Madzie take one, then another and another. He acted like nothing happened, he didn’t was to scare her now that she was eating, and he made sure to always have something for the breaks. It was always something small though, cookies, bread, corn…but now Madzie had her own bowl. He felt over the moon and then he saw the proud smile Alec gave him, and his heart was racing.

Life was good, Madzie was eating, teaching was fine, and Alec might like him.  

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He really wanted his favorite girls to become friends. It would be good to balance them, Lizzy was a force to be reckoned with, always full of energy, talking to everyone, moving around and Madzie was quiet, she made herself smaller, she only talked with a couple of people and spent most of his time with Magnus. He loves the girl, but he wanted her to socialize a little more with the other kids. So, he had a plan. He had always been a fast learner and good with languages, and he wanted to learn Swahili, at least a little because there were kids that didn’t speak English. So, he asked his favorite girls Madzie and Lizzy to teach him.

The first class was a disaster, they were in his room, he was sitting on his luggage, Lizzy was jumping on his bed and Madzie was still like a statue near the bed, not deciding if she could jump to or run the other way. So, maybe have a 6 and a 7-years old teach him was not such a great idea. Madzie was intimidated and quiet whereas Lizzy spoke so fast he couldn’t catch anything and she was switching between languages.

“Ok you slow down. You speak too fast girl, and you are going to break my bed”

“I have many things to say” she whined.

They heard steps and he knew Alec was going to his room. Before he could react, Lizzy run out of the room and screamed for Alec.

“Lizzy? What are you doing here? You cannot enter Magnus’ room without his permission”  
“I have his permission. He invited me. I am teaching him Swahili.”

Alec entered the room slowly and saw Magnus seating defeated”

“Hey...?”  
“Hello Alexander”  
“What’s going on here?” Magnus was surprised Alec’s voice was gentle and curious.

“I…I thought I could pick up some Swahili, but my teachers….” he left that open and received a knowing look from Alec.

“I can help”

“Come in”

The next two hours were spent laughing and learning. Magnus learnt how to introduce himself (sort of), ask for the bathroom, name a few things. He still had to work in his pronunciation, but it was progress. Alec had calmed down Lizzy and included Madzie beautifully. The girls were also closer. Lizzy was fascinated by Madzie’s afro hair and the lesson also helped Madzie improve her English. Alec was a great teacher, he corrects his grammar and explained certain things that make it easier to understand.

They could have keep going but Lizzy said she was tired and bored and she wanted to go play before dinner, dragging a silent Madzie with her.

“I think Lizzy is going to be good to her” Without the girls it was just Alec and Magnus, in his room and the easygoing atmosphere was now awkward. They were sitting on Magnus’s bed, very close together, not enough to touch, but enough to feel the heat of the other’s body.

“Lizzy is a wonderful girl, she would make sure Madzie is ok”  
“She cares about you and you care about her”

“She is special. She reminds me of my sister Isabelle, Izzy. Always active, always moving, loyal, smart, protective, fierce and beautiful”   

  “I didn’t know you have a sister. Is she younger or older?”

“I am the older. Jace is a year younger and Izzy 2 years younger. They study in the States actually. They are a pain in the ass sometimes, always getting in trouble, but they have always been there for me. What about you?”

“Only child. What are they studying?” Magnus was mesmerized looking at Alec talk about his family and also little Lizzy. There was so much love and adoration, and he wished someone would look at him like that if Alec would ever look at him like that.

“Izzy is the brains in the family she studies in UCLA a Bachelor of science in Microbiology, Immunology, and Molecular Genetics. She made me memorize it. Jace is a sociology and social work major. He helps us find funding or sent donations. He is working with Ragnor to place one of the older kids with a family in California. He had meet the family, they are working some documents.”

“Really? Ragnor knows your brother? How old is he?” How did I not know this? Magnus tough and then realized it was because he never asked Ragnor what he did when he wasn’t working for his family. He would try to be a better friend to his cabbage.

“Jace is 21, he graduates in 2 years and then he hopes he can help out more…He took a year off to travel, backpacking trough Europe and Asia with his girlfriend Clary. It was funny, my brother was the ultimate bachelor, never in a serious relationship, not even a girlfriend, my parents were worried he was never going to marry. It took Clary, a petite red-headed girl, less than a minute to have Jace. He tried to charm her for weeks and they started dating and have been together for 3 years.”

“Wow. And your sister?”

“She was also a free spirit as she used to call herself. She didn’t sleep around with everything that moves like Jace. She had open-relationships, on and off boyfriends and just switch around them. She is in a stable relationship now. Simon also studies at UCLA he studies computer science and is a genius with a computer, he is also a nerd who never shuts up and his favorite topic of conversation is Star Wars”  

Magnus tried to picture Alec and his siblings, but casual sex and free-spirit is not how he could see Alec. When he tough about Alec he saw commitment and loyalty.

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Any love interests?”

Alec laughed. “No, not for now” he though Alec was going to leave it at that, but he continued “Most of the kids here know that I'm gay because there was this guy like 2 years ago. He was a volunteer here and we got along. Let just say it was an interesting summer. What about you? Is someone special waiting back home?”

Magnus laughed, because he so wishes there was. But it seemed there was nothing special waiting back home. “No, there is no one” he turned his head to look at Alec, and the other boy was already watching him. The atmosphere now was intense, he felt they were moving closer very slowly. Magnus was about to raise his hand to cup Alec’s face…when   

“Magnus! Alec! Is dinner time!” he really loves Lizzy, but she couldn’t have come at a worst time, the moment was ruined, and Alec stood up abruptly.

“I..we..I should go”

“Oh yes, we should join the party” he almost didn’t finish saying that and Alec was out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was in a hurry.  
> Enjoy the rest of the weekend!


	9. I belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell lovely readers. I know I haven't updated on time I was sick and then I started finals and didn't have the time so sorry for the delay.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter!

Magnus though that the moment they shared in his bedroom, the almost kiss would make them closer. That he had a chance with Alexander, but it was the complete opposite. Alec was avoiding him, they only saw each other during class and Alec even found ways to avoid him during meals. So great he spooked him and it was confusing as hell, he was not used to this and Alexander sometimes could act so...unexpected. He had meet boys and girls who would die for having Magnus' attention, to get a taste of his lips and he had rejected a number of people, and had got a rejection too, once in a blue moon. But he knew Alec was interested and he had never found someone to whom he was attracted too that run away from him. he couldn't focus and every time Alec was close he couldn't help that hope he would bring their lips together.

“I don’t understand him”

“Who love?”  
“Alexander, he hates me, he tolerates me, he is my friend and now he is running away from me.”

“I don’t think Alec hates you”

“He confuses me Cat” he said sighting

“I don’t think he hates you, Alec is just not warm and fuzzy. He is a good person, I haven't seen him fight seriously with anyone, and you seem pretty close”

“I thought we were getting closer too, but now he is giving me the cold shoulder”

“Give him some space dear I am sure everything is fine. Why does he worry you so much? You seem amazed by our dear Alec”

Magnus felt his cheeks get warm and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I don’t know why but he is special, he fascinates me, and I just want to be around him all the time. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way and it seems like he…he’s unlocked something in me”

“Well I am not surprised, you both have heart eyes every time you see each other. And just now talking about him and look at you…” they laughed

“I can't help it! I mean he is absolutely gorgeous, and smart and I never thought that a man that’s good with kids would be sexy, but I can't keep my eyes off him”  
“Oh dear, you got it bad. I can't wait to tell Ragnor that his “banishment” resulted in matchmaking”

“Hey, what are you talking about? Being here is not banishment Cat, remember how Ragnor put it, _it is character building._ Besides, Magnus is ogling Alec most times I see him, he is enjoying himself here” said Tessa

“Dear old cabbage, that’s something he would say. Before coming here, I couldn’t imagine a greatest injustice and I was angry, but I am really enjoying my time here not just because of Alec. I am really thankful of how you received me and… we are true friends now and really, I don’t have many of those back home. It is nice”

“You are a good friend too”

“We are glad you are here. But now let's do more cooking and less talking or lunch will be late”

“So, what do I have to do again?”

“You can start by peeling the potatoes”

Magnus took the bag with potatoes and a knife while Cat and Tessa started with other things.

45 minutes later and Magnus had proudly peeled 4 potatoes, it was hard and long. Besides, it was the first time he set foot in a kitchen to actually cook something. He had chefs for that.

“Magnus what is taking you so long we need to cook that…. That’s all you have!!! We are going to be late Tess help here please”  
 With their help all the potatoes were ready in no time and comparing them….Magnus’ had a rather square form… his next task seemed simple enough though ‘cut the peppers’

He took the vegetables, washed them and started cutting.

“Magnus what is this?”

“I am almost done”

“Why are the seeds here?”

“huh they were inside the peppers”  
“I know that but, you had to cut it in half, take the seeds out and then cut the peppers”

“No one told me that!”

“Let's just wash them again, put it in the salad, and take it out the kids are already waiting. This week is going to be interesting with you in the kitchen”

"Let's hope you finish the week with the same number of fingers you started today" added Cat with a mischievous expression.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Magnus along with Cat and Tessa were the last to get their food and he decided to try to talk to Alec. He was surprised to see Madzie already there talking and eating. The little girl was better and even gained some weight. She usually only ate with Magnus around though.

“Hey sweet pea, Alexander”

“Magnus hi”

“So how do you like my cooking darling?”

“It tastes good. Better than my first time at kitchen duties so today was friendly Alexander, it means a good day.

“haha well thank you darling. But, wait a minute are you Mr. perfect admitting that you can't do something...well perfect”

“I am not perfect, I have never said that, and I do know how to cook. When I first got here I could handle the basics and peel and cut things, but I was terrible at seasoning food. It was too much salt or not enough, too spicy or too bland. Some of the children signed a petition to keep me out of the kitchen it was kind of a joke but not really.

"That was hilarious darling! So give me notice when you are cooking so I can be prepared"

"For god's sake Magnus. I am better now, I have picked up a thing or two over my time here, but still I don’t get kitchen duty often. I don't really like it."

Magnus had noticed that the best way to get Alec talking was by asking him about his siblings but never about his parents. "So are your siblings better than you? or is bad cooking a family trait?"

"I told you I am better now, my cooking may not be perfect but it's good and I am better than Izzy and Jace  thank you very much. Piece of advice, if she ever offers you something she cooked just run the other way, her food is deadly and the only one able to eat it is herself. she once almost burnt her apartment she had to replace the kitchen counter and the stove because it was completely black and the smell lasted for days. Jace is happy with simple things, sandwiches, tuna, rice or things he can fry and are ready. He mostly survives on take out though”

“I am sure it can't be so bad”

“You have no idea. She would make the weirdest mix and she had given me and my brothers food poisoning that sent us to the hospital more than twice, and that’s because we avoid her food from then on”

Magnus was going to keep his kitchen experience a secret, because he was a grown man who mixed up in the simplest tasks, but he wanted Alec to keep his carefree expression and it was worth the embarrassment to see the man laugh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The worst part about kitchen duty was cleaning, there were just so many dishes and cutlery and glasses and his manicure was ruined, his nail polish was chipped, and his hands felt dry.

He would help in the morning classes before reporting in the kitchen to prepare lunch, and thankfully dinner was the same as lunch, so they just had to heat it. And as Tessa predicted it was an interesting week with a too salty meal, dry chicken, undercooked peas, an incident of an almost fire in the kitchen, a long cry and heart to heart when he had to cut the onions (someone should have told him his mascara was ruined before Lizzy happily pointed out he looked like a raccoon, everyone saw him like that, Alec saw him like that!) and a small cut in his hand while cutting the tomatoes. He always vented with Alec his adventures in the kitchen during meals and he offered his own experiences and advice. They were friendlier over the week, but it never came close to the moment they shared in his bedroom.

It was Friday and he was excused from the kitchen because he was dancing again. He loved Fridays, he loved to unwind dancing, letting everything out, moving his body freely and with the kids they made it fun. He would teach them some moves, or they would just let the rhythm guide them.

Friday was also his favorite day because Alexander was usually shirtless after the game and that was a sight to behold, and he could fell the other man eyes following his movement. Today he wanted to try something though and he winked his eye to his accomplice. He saw Lizzy walk towards Alec and extend her hand asking for a dance, and he knew Alexander was a sucker for her big hazel eyes and pout. His plan was working, he was watching from the corner of his eye while still dancing losing himself in the music.

A new song started _‘Moviendo las caderas by Oro Solido’_ the lyrics basically say to move your hips and fuck…because Alexander could move his hips and he seemed to know the song, so he probably spoke Spanish and was the temperature was increasing?

Lizzy was standing on Alec’s feet having the time of her life being moved around, and Magnus, Magnus was blatantly staring that he didn’t even notice when he stopped dancing until he saw Alec looking his way, smirking, swinging his hips more seductively  and he winked! Alexander just winked at him! Magnus returned the smile and started moving again, he was deciding if asking for a dance himself, but he was stopped by Madzie, who just took his hands and stepped on his foot imitating Lizzy.

They danced probably for another hour, with different kids taking turns to dance with him or Alec or rather on their feet. He saw Tessa, Will and Jem dancing together nothing overly complicated but it was sweet,Marissa and Milo were dancing together and laughing at Kyle’s completely lack of rhythm, the sisters Esther and Harriet were dancing together, and they were pretty good with turns and lifts they had caught the attention of some of the kids.

Magnus would have loved to take a picture of that moment, with everyone enjoying themselves, carefree expressions and smiles. He felt light and balanced, it was like the world didn’t exist outside their bubble.    

 

That night when he was laid in bed couldn’t believe it was almost the end of his third week. His mind kept going to the conversation he had earlier that week, that being there really was character building. He felt stronger, steadier and more grounded. He felt happy and free in a way he had never felt before. In that moment he felt he belonged to this place, he belonged with his new friends, this amazing people who received him knowing the baggage he had and gave him a chance, he belonged with the children, with Madzie, Lizzy, Milo and everyone else, he belonged with Alec, he just knew it and he hoped Alec could realize that too. That night he though that being sent to Africa, to Tumaini, was the best thing that could have happened to him.


	10. A love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little of Malec in this chapter, it is more Magnus getting to know more about Cat and the relationship of Will, Tessa and Jem

“Let’s go”

“Where are we going?” Magnus was curious lunch was over and he was planning on reading to the kids for a while.

“We need to check some stuff”  
“Where?”

“Can't you just follow me? I’ll explain on the way” Alec kept walking and Magnus had to run a little to catch up with him.

“Are we going somewhere far? Why are we taking the jeep?”

“What’s with you today?”

“What do you mean?”  
They got to the car and Alec turn to see Magnus. “I think you are spending too much with the children” Alec said, and Magnus raised his brow. “All the what? When? Why? Where?...remind you of someone?” Alec laughed because it was true that Magnus was acting like a curios little kid.

“Come on Magnus really, -Alec said raising his hand cupping Magnus’ cheek- crossing your arms and pouting just make you look more adorable” Alec’s voice was lower at the end and he removed his hand quickly, and he was blushing. He probably didn’t mean to say that out loud or touch him and Magnus was grateful Alec had turned and entered the jeep, so he didn’t see his own blush or the smile he couldn’t hide. The ride was short, and Magnus noticed that they were rounding the property and although neither of them spoke, the silence was comforting.

 

“Yesterday we received a call that there were men hanging around the forest, "he said, pointing out into the distance. Near our well. “Let's see if the rumors are true” they were walking around an uneven terrain.

“Why? I mean maybe they wanted some water”

“That’s what we need to make sure of, we need to know their intentions. They could be just men looking for water and shade as you said, but if they are soldiers of the Lord's Resistance Army, they could be checking us and the children”

Magnus felt a shiver run through his spine “How can you know?”

“The LRA uses boots that most of here cannot afford. It is a good indicator.” Magnus didn’t know what made him loose his footing, but he felt he was going to fall face first to the ground. Thankfully, Alec caught him and pulled him towards him.

It was the first time they were so close, and Magnus could feel Alexander’s strong hands holding him and were their arms were touching and every other part where their bodies were connected. He could feel Alexander’s breath and his skin was tingling. He swallowed and took a deep breath before saying “thank you” and he couldn’t believe his voice sounded low and shaky. He felt Alec shiver and he was glad to know that as much as Alexander acted indifferent he was not uninterested. It felt like they were like that for and eternity, but it couldn’t have been more than a moment. Alec just said “watch your steps” moved without meeting Magnus’ gaze and kept walking.

That warmth that was surrounding him just seconds before completely disappear when he saw Alec taking a gun from his back that he didn’t notice before because the guy was wearing a loose shirt. Magnus didn’t like guns, he didn’t like weapons at all and they always made him jumpy.

“What are you doing?” he asked because Alec was holding a gun, but he looked completely unfazed.

"These men, if they're still here, could be armed. I cannot take risks.” He looked to see if the gun was loaded and a clicking sound echoed in his head when it clicked into place. Magnus was really wondering why the hell Alec brought him with him and not someone more prepared if these men indeed were dangerous and still wondering around. He was afraid of the gun, but even more afraid of encountering armed soldiers so he not so subtly moved closer to Alec as he began to examine the outer perimeter.

"There look!" he said quietly five minutes later. An adrenaline shot ran through him at an astronomical rate and he didn’t even realize when he grabbed his arm, pressing very close to his knight in shining armor.

“What ... where?” he was looking everywhere and anywhere.

Alec pointed to a small group of plants, they moved closer and accurately, there on the mud was a large footprint.

“What…. What does this mean?” he asked, he felt his body more alert, scared that they were going to get ambushed or something and his nails accidentally started digging into his arm. Alec looked down at where his hand was, but he did not say a word. However, Magnus slowly loosened his grip.

“It means that they were probably from the LRA.-he looked troubled- We will have to take turns the next few days to watch over them. We’ll hope they were only passing through and that they have no business with us.”

“And if they have?”

“We better hope they don’t” it was all he answered. The ride back was again in silence both men lost in their though. Alec was thinking schedules and security measures and Magnus was thinking about the kids and how these people from LRA have already hurting so much and they were threatening them again. The sun was falling and the sky looked on fire with red and orange colors.

  
 o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They entered Cat’s house/office and they saw Cat, Tessa, Will and Kyle discussing some things and having coffee.

“Boys you are back. Come on in and have some coffee, Jem prepared his famous banana bread”

“Did you see something?” Will asked and the happy atmosphere turned somber, all the eyes on them they looked both hopeful and terrified of the answer.

"Yes, boot prints," Alec explained evrything they saw, and sat down with a heavy breath.

Cat's hopeful smile fell, but quickly recovered.

"We're going to have to adjust watch hours then" Kyle added sitting nex to Alec and taking a notebook with him and they started checking their schedule.

 

“Help me set the table Magnus, let's discuss over dinner. Jem’s cooking and it is almost ready, you haven't try his special stew. The children already have dinner, and we have the night free.” He went with Tessa and it was true the food smell incredible and Jem was wearing a _kiss the chef_ apron, and Tessa stopped to kiss her lover.

Magnus felt anxious Alec was way to serious and the frown in his face made him worry more “How bad is this? How dangerous it is?”

“For now we probably would try to increase our security, keep watch in case they are too close to us”

“We have security?” he said while him and Tessa were taking dishes, glasses and cultery to the table.

“Is more like some of us watch some of the borders, mainly at night to make sure everything is safe. Alec and Kyle usually are in charge of security measures and we have scares before we just have to be extra careful for some time. Taste the stew love and tell me if I am missing something”

“It is perfect.”

Magnus knew they were trying to change the topic and he decided to go for it for now. “What is the special occasion? Or do you just wait till I go to sleep and meet to have a special dinner?” he tried to joke.

“Well, it is for a special occasion. We know it’s been 3 weeks and a little from your arrival, but our schedules have been hectic and well everything, but we wanted to prepare you a special dinner a welcome here dinner”

Magnus felt so touched and happy that this people wanted to do something for him, he couldn’t remember the last time someone just wanted to do something nice for him to feel welcome. “You really didn’t have to”

“Mags don’t fuss about it, we wanted to. You are the guest of honor”

“Mags?”

“Just go with it, she won't listen either way”

“Thank you, really you…this is great just thank you for welcoming here and for the food”

They laughed about it and bickered some more.

Magnus haven't spent much time in Cat’s place and he was seeing everything now and he liked it. The place was quite peaceful, and you could see that the thing she had had meant a lot to her. There was a wall full of photographs of beautiful smiling faces. He studied them one by one. He saw some were Cat was younger and she had a man by her side which he assumed was her husband, many were of the children playing, eating, reading, he saw many of the people he knew such as Marissa and Kyle with a younger Milo, Jem, Will and Tessa cooking, Harriet teaching, people he didn’t recognize at all. He even saw a few pictures of Ragnor, he saw a picture of Ragnor and Cat probably at his age, Cat was in scrubs and he was in a suit, what was fascinating about that picture though was Ragnor’s completely green hair (information he saved in his memory for later. No matter where he looked he was drawn to the few pictures of Alec. He wondered how long Alec had been here because he was young, and he didn’t look much different than his pictures. There was a picture that took his breath away, Alec with a little girl, braiding her hair, the look he had was so loving and pure that he wasn’t surprised when he recognized Lizzy, she was a couple years younger but with those hazel eyes and beautiful smile he couldn’t mistake her.

He was lost in Alec and Lizzy’s eyes when he felt someone next to him.

“Lovely isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is”

Cat pointed one photograph, it was old, and it had lost some brightness. “This one is my favorite, he is Henry my husband, me and that little one in between is Ismael. He was our first child here. We were so young, we took all our savings and decided to start this with no idea if we would be able to handle it. All the fear was gone with one look at him, just seeing him smile and safe gave us all the strength we needed. We would have done anything to keep him safe and the other children we received. He is like a son to me, a grown a successful adult, but sill my baby”

Magnus examined the photograph with different eyes, Cat and Henry looked so young and so happy. He tough of the bravery it took to follow your dreams, to risk it all or nothing.  “Where is he now?”

“The US. We helped him, or rather Ragnor helped him get there. He went to university following his godfather’s model and he is a lawyer now. He sends us a monthly stipend that helps feed the children here and tries to visit sometimes.”

"I didn’t know Ragnor did that," he whispered more to himself than to Catarina.

“I cannot count the number of times Ragnor has helped us, either to adopt them or help them emigrate, or just sending us supplies…They grow so fast, I still remember Ismael running around all muddy, following Henry everywhere. He is a good boy, married now with two girls of his own. I think there’s a picture of them here from when they last visited” Cat found it and showed it to Magnus.

Their little chat was interrupted when Jem called them, dinner was served.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Today had been an emotional day and Magnus felt tears in his eyes at the sight before him. Everyone was there in chairs of in the sofa, holding their dishes because the table was too small to accommodate everyone. Marissa was seating in her husband’s lap laughing and spoon-feeding him. Jem was serving the food to everyone, Harriet was with a man he hadn’t meet talking in a corner, Tessa and Will were at the table telling a story to Esther and Alexander about their time in Spain. Everyone looked so happy of just been there, having a meal together because they wanted to, because they wanted to have a welcome dinner for him. Asmodeus wasn’t a fan of family dinners and they only ate together for public image and business meetings.

 

"Come and join us, Mags," He blinked fast to make the tears disappeared and let himself enjoy the moment and the food. He sat next to Alec and Jem put a plate in front of him.

“Mags?” Alec asked scrunching his nose. But he didn’t question it further.

“We were laughing at a very old story” Will offered to bring him to the conversation.

"Yes, old but very sweet, a love story. The love story" Tessa said.

"It's the story of how they met," Alec said, surprising him. He turned in his direction and they were lost in each other’s eyes for a moment.

“So, how did you meet? I love romance”

Jem smiled, sitting next to Will and joined the pair.

“Well, is more like a lot of drama with a happy ending.  Jem and I grew up together we were best friends for years and although we did kind of dated in high school our lives took us in different direction after that. Long story short we met again and then a year later we met Tessa and she was desperately in love with both of us. She couldn’t and didn’t want to choose and we did not want that either so after lots of begging from her part, Jem and I finally said yes, and we lived happily ever after”

“William Herondale don’t you say that, because I wasn’t the one begging and you completely omitted the interesting parts. You are terrible at story telling” she smacked him playfully and expanded the story.

“You probably noticed that Jem is a musical genius and he was on tour, playing on theatres and being amazing, and Will went to college in England. They didn’t meet me until years later but at the time I was studying in Paris”

Jem continued “Anyways, music was always very important to my family, I have been playing the violin since I was a little kid and at some point, I just felt burnt.  I had some dark times, I wanted to feel in control of my life instead of following a tight schedule. I had travelled the world, played with amazing people, but never really lived outside of music and theatres. I started using drugs and before I knew it I was out of my mind, I couldn’t play anymore. I joined a cult with a vote of silence and my life was just spiralling out of control"   
“So, as the great friend I am I went to rescue him. He had a new name in his cult, Brother Zachariah, and I managed to get him home, to London. After that the dynamic duo was reunited. Jem and I started living together and I helped him through his addiction. A year after we both were in a better place and we decided to go backpacking through Europe. We had some money that was for special things like the theatre or the opera because we love all that stuff. Besides that, we were staying in cheap hotels and sharing a bed and one thing led to another….” Everyone laughed at that.

“Everything was going great until we met the beautiful angel, Theresa Gray in Paris. She was a performer in a play we saw, and she took our breath away. I still had some contacts in the art community and I found someone who could introduce us the star of the show.”  
“I studied theatre and I was performing that night when a friend introduced me to gifted musician Jem Carstairs and his friend William Herondale. We talked a little that night but contrary to what Will like to say it was not love at first sight. In fact, it was the opposite. I wanted them to back off. I was not the one begging not ever in our relationship, they were the ones that were following me around and giggling like an enamored schoolgirl”

“You see Magnus, the thing is our dear innocent Tessa was a total prude in her young age, she went to church every Sunday and never went out late outside of rehearsals or plays. She loved us right away I know but at that time Jem and I were kind of competing to get a date with the mysterious girl. She just didn’t know how to handle all my beauty and charm and Jem’s... Jem’s talent” Will said jokingly wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone was smiling, laughing and Magnus could see Tessa young and running away from Jem and Will.

“What did you do then?”

“I followed her to church of course, or sometimes Jem and I will intercept her and walk her to rehearsal” Will said as the most normal thing.

“That were serious staking tendencies dude. Tessa you should have reportted them. I just imagine you lurking around her, it's just creepy” Kyle joked                                                                                                                                      

"I was mad at first and then I pretended to be offended," she continued. “But secretly I was fainting inside, I admit having the attention of these two gorgeous men was amazing. Every day we met I found the idea of a date more appealing. And god I tried everything to avoid them, I took different routes, I went earlier or later but they always found me, sometimes Will, sometimes Jem and sometimes both. After lot of begging from their part I started dating them both and many people found it weird that we could spent such a great time the 3 of us together without mad jealousy”

“We finally had Tessa, but summer was almost over, and it was time to get back to home. She had a contract for 3 more months and then she was meeting us in London, so it was alright. I was a music teacher, Will had a job in a construction company and Tess once back had some minor plays and was teaching too”  

“We decided to make our relationship official, we moved in together and although many people don’t understand we were in love and happy. We got here with a volunteering initiative, Will helped built the diner room and Jem and I were teaching and helping around and we found a home here with Cat, Henry and the children and we missed it. We decided to never look back, we had some of our things shipped, sold our place back in London and moved here full-time. That was 9 years ago, and it was the best decision ever”

The way they looked at each other, with so much love and how they kissed, Jem and Tessa, Tessa and Will and Will and Jem. They found a home here, a place where their love was not looked down or questioned, where they love was something beautiful and pure. He couldn’t stop feeling that too, the acceptance, the love that surrounded this place and these people.

Dinner was delicious, they even served some wine to make a toast, the company was amazing, and Magnus felt happy, _truly happy_ , and if he cached Alexander’s eyes he would wink, or smile making the other man blush and look away.

Overall it was a good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Kudos


	11. Building something

Magnus was tired and hungry, Art class with Tessa turned out to be more exhausting that expected. They had a project to use nature for a painting, so he spends the hour running around with the children picking flowers, leaves, rocks, soil, branches and anything they could find to create a picture. The class was just before lunch and the sun was melting him alive and not in the good way. He was off kitchen duty this week and he was grateful, he needed some calm, of course that was not going to happen…

 

“Hello darling. I think I haven't see you today. How is your day going?”

“Hi Magnus. It's fine”

“Come on Alexander give me something more. You cannot answer all my questions with _it's fine_ , besides you look…exhausted”

Alec chucked at that. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep much”,  
“Oh Alexander, tell me do you have a secret boyfriend I should know about” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows too seem nonchalant but in reality, he felt insecure, and he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer.

“What?? No, I don’t have a boyfriend -He yawned- Lizzy was having a nightmare. She gets them from time to time, some of the kids do too”

“I am so sorry. Is she alright?”  
“Yeah, she is better now. I told her a story and I s… um anyways she finally fell asleep around 3 am and I stayed there a little longer just in case she had a nightmare again. Plus, Will wasn’t feeling good so he asked me to cover his shift in the kitchen for breakfast and I ended up sleeping for just a couple of hours”

“If you needed help you could have woke me up”

“No, Magnus don’t worry I can handle it”

“I know you can. I just…if you need help you can ask me and I would gladly be there”

“Why? You don’t have to”

“I want to…”

Alec seemed thoughtful, Magnus waited because he knew that face, it was Alec’s face of ‘ _I am thinking, but I haven't made up my mind’_ then he saw the resolution in his eyes. “I have to fix a fence, I don’t think you know but our neighbors in the south of the property have some cattle and a broken fence won't do. They are good friends of Cat’s and they lend a hand here when we need it. Will was going with me he is resting, and I could use a hand.”

Magnus smiled, and he felt warm, warm that Alec was asking him for help and that they would have some alone time. They didn’t get much of that around. “I would love to”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They took one of the trucks after lunch and drove to see, Ruth and Ismat. They were a lovely couple, they offered them lemonade and then it was time to work. They were given wood posts, wire, a thing that looked like huge scissors? Alec said they were ‘stake hole floor digger grabbers’ a hammer and some screws.

 

They drove to the area and he could see that the fence was missing posts in the middle, they had 10 posts, but it seemed the distance was infinite. And the damn posts were heavy, he only helped carry them to the truck, he didn’t know what he had gotten himself into.

 

Alec showed him the first one, he took the giant digger grabber…whatever, and he made a hole in the ground, and the he put the post and covered with soil around to secure it. it looked simple enough, they measured the distance and they worked together for the second one. Then it was Magnus’ turn. Alec kept measuring and marking the places where each post was going to be, moving far far away.

Magnus was a strong man, he wasn’t that much of the gym type, but he trained his body with yoga. However, he couldn’t do the same as Alec, when he did it then, that thing cut through the ground and the hole was there. When he did it that thing didn’t move that much, he had to try again and again until it was finally underground, but then the damn thing didn’t close to remove the soil. He saw Alec running back and he moved quickly enlarging the hole and taking one post.

“I thought I was going to find you midway” he joked.

“You are evil Alexander. You took the easy task just mark the places and left the hard part to me” he was struggling with the post because it didn’t stand on his own.  
“ah! You discovered my secret plan, now I’ll have to kill you” he moved to help and soon there had three out of 10.

Alec made most of the holes (it was more efficient this way), they carried the post together and secured them. While Alec made the holes, Magnus moved with the hammer and screws to secure the wire.

“So, tell me Alexander, what can't you do? You are perfect!”

“I’m not perfect. What do you mean?”  
“I mean…you are intriguing. I am usually good at reading people, but I am having trouble figuring you, so tell me Alexander what is your story?”

“I am not intriguing, I am just a guy. You Magnus Bane are the mystery I am trying to solve”

“I thought you had me all figured it out…” he saw how the easy banter they were having changed, and the guilty expression in Alec’s face.

“I am sorry about that. I been meaning to apologize but I didn’t know how and the longer it went the most difficult it became. I was wrong about you, I said some horrible things when you got here that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Magnus you are amazing, gentle, smart, funny, selfless, generous, passionate, patient, you care about others and you are not the selfish, self-centered rich kid I thought you were”

“You always seem to amaze me Alexander. I don’t know if I am all of those things, now you are thinking too highly of me”

“No, I am not, you sell yourself short Magnus, and you amaze me, you surprised me and proved me wrong. So, I am truly sorry for all the horrible things I said, I wanted to hurt you and I know I did. I was immature and angry, and I went overboard judging you before I even knew you”  
“You have nothing to be sorry, darling. That is in the past. I think I should thank you in some way you challenged me to be different and I wanted to prove to you that I was more than that. Before I came here, I thought this was the biggest injustice, I knew I did wrong, but I didn’t care about the consequences and I didn’t want to be here, I fought it and I thought I was going to be counting the days before I went back home. But all of you, the children, everyone received me with open arms and you gave me a clean slate, one I didn’t even know I needed and I think you make me want to be better”

“You are Magnus, don’t ever doubt that. You are an amazing person.” he saw the truth in Alec’s eyes and he believed him, he really had a second chance in this place.

“So, just clear me something dear. I see how you are with the children and everyone at Tumaini, how you are with strangers and I don’t know tell me why you hated me so much?”  
He heard the taller man chuckle and looked him straight in the eye. “Magnus I never hated you, but when I meet you I didn’t want to get to know you. I didn’t want to be your friend, so I pushed you away, and insulted you. I am sorry”  
“Stop with the apologies we already clear that out. But…I don’t see your logic, if you didn’t hate me why…?”  
“Why I didn’t want to be your friend? - he sighed- I... I guess you could say I care about people and I am not good at goodbyes. I knew before I meet you that you were going to leave, you were sent here as a punishment and not because you wanted to be here, and I just thought if I didn’t get to know you I would miss you when you had to leave”

“What changed your mind?” he asked shyly.

“You did! You proved me wrong about everything, I told you, you are a mystery and…the more I get to know you the more I want to be near you…you are one of the best people I know and Magnus Bane it is a privilege to be your friend”

Magnus was dumbstruck and the familiar huge smile he usually had when he was with Alec, and though about him only grew. “It is a privilege to be your friend too, Alexander”

They worked in silence for a while, both lost in their though and Magnus realized that at the end Alec never told him his story and he was dying to know Alec better.

It took them almost 4 hours to have all the posts standing and secure, they talked and stole glances and smiles here and there. Of course, Magnus had the worst luck ever so in the last post he put his hand in the wrong side and he felt something pick his finger. He had a tiny splinter on his ring finger, Magnus has always hated splinters because they are so tiny, and they are painful and sometimes you cannot take them off and they only hurt more. He felt tears pool in his eyes because he was so tired, and he helped Alec and now this. Why did the world hate him so much?

It had been a roller-coaster of emotions the past weeks and today with Alec’s apology and confession he just felt the need to unwind, let it all go. The orphanage was always busy, and he just needed a minute for himself. He didn’t even realize when he started to cry until Alec’s big, calloused hands were cupping his face.

“Hey, Magnus what happened?”

“I don’t know”

“Shshsh, it okay. Come here”

Being hugged by Alec was something magical, it was like their bodies fit perfectly with each other, he felt Alec’s strong arms embrace him and hugged him tightly. He himself moved his arms to hug the other man.

“I am sorry. I don’t even know why I am crying. I guess I just haven't had a moment to myself and suddenly everything caught up with me. Just give me a minute and we can go” he said all that in one breath, and started to remove his arms, started building the walls that leave emotions outside, but before he could move he felt Alec squeezed him and in a soft and calm voice he said “You don’t have to justify your emotions Magnus, not to me, no to anyone. I know this past weeks have been crazy, and your life changed drastically. It is okay too feel, it is okay to cry and if you want to talk about it I will always listen, if you don’t want to talk we can sit in silence, if you want a shoulder to cry or a hug…I'm always going to be there for you If you let me”

“Thank you…” they stayed like that hugging, Magnus focused on Alec’s breathe to calm down, once he was feeling better he realized how close they were, he could feel Alec’s muscles and…  then he felt the splinter in his finger. He removed himself from the embrace and with teary eyes and a little smile he said “I hurt my finger” they were both laughing after that.

Alec, the perfect knight in shining armor helped him and once the splinter was out of his finger he also felt like a heavy weight was removed from his heart. “You’ve unlocked something on me Alexander” he said after placing a soft kiss in Alec’s cheek. He turned before he could see Alec’s reaction and got in the truck, but he imagined the beautiful blush that would color his cheeks.

At the end they were both sweaty and dirty, Magnus could feel all his muscles burning, and his arms were jelly. He felt emotionally and physically drained and would kill for a good night of sleep. He felt the make-up he had on was smudged and his hair wasn’t in his usual spikes. They drove to Ruth’s to give back the equipment and they ended up having dinner there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, we can see Magnus and Alec getting closer yay!
> 
> So, I am going on vacation and I won't be updating anytime soon. (Sorry)
> 
> For the next chapter I was thinking about Alec, Magnus and the rest going to rescue a village that got attacked and saving the children, but I am not sure. Would you want a chapter like that? or would you rather I leave out the violence and just more Malec. Let me know in the comments!


	12. Despicable humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers I am leaving soon for vacation so a chapter now!  
> I will probably write again in 2-3 weeks so see you

****NOTES:** So this chapter has a **trigger warning** , there is **graphic description of violence** **,** mention of dead bodies, blood, injured childre. If you don’t want to read that, or if it triggers you please avoid it. The end of the chapter notes would contain a summary of the chapter if you want to avoid it. **look for ****

 

 Magnus was sleeping when he heard banging on his door and a moment later someone was shaking him awake.

“Wake up. Come on Magnus wake up” he opened his eyes slowly and saw Alec hovering over him with an unreadable expression.

“What? What’s going on? What time is it” it couldn’t be past midnight?

“A little bit past midnight. Come on Magnus get dressed. I’ll explain everything on the way, come to the truck as soon as possible” and then he left. Past Magnus would be probably partying at this time, but new Magnus treasured every moment he could sleep. He had to help with some reconstruction and cover for some of the classes when the others have to stand guard, and he was absolutely tired. But there was something wrong, he could feel it by seeing Alec and although his brain was still too sleepy to try to guess what was happening, the urgency of Alec’s tone had him moving on auto-pilot and less than 10 minutes later he was ready to go (other thing past Magnus wouldn’t do, he had his beauty process).

He saw Cat, Tessa, Esther, Jem, Marissa, Harriet, Jem and Alec everyone with worried but controlled expressions. Kyle and Will were nowhere to be seen. The cars ready and they were moving medical supplies.

 

“What’s going on?” he was more alert now and he knew whatever was happening it was bad.

“What is he doing here he can't go?” argued Tessa

“We need all the help we can get, he is strong enough” Marissa said, Cat and Jem nodded.

They were talking about him, they have tried to keep him out of the loop of everything regarding the LRA and the footprints they found. Just as in the dinner a couple of nights ago, Tessa was taking him out, trying to protect him of whatever was about to happen.

“What else do we need”

“I’ll start setting stations...”

“We need to go!” said Alec packing some stuff in the jeep.

“We are ready”

Everyone was talking over each other and ignoring him “Someone tell me what’s happening!”

Marissa came near him and explained to him in a calm and slow tone, that was somehow comforting in this chaos. “We received a call for help. There was an attack on a small village that is two hours from here, there are still children who need rescue and we need to get there soon to help and in case the LRA decides to come back for them”

“What are we waiting for? Let's go” Magnus was surprised his voice was so confident, he thought about the children in the orphanage and he thought about the ones’ in the village, he would do anything to help them.

"I cannot send you to that, Magnus” Tessa said

“I can help” he wasn’t sure what they would encounter but they said they needed him, so he was not backing out of it.

“This would change everything Magnus, we don’t know how bad it is yet. Do you think you can handle it?”

“Yes, I can. They need our help”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o

“Ok let gets moving people, Kyle and Will are in the capitol and on their way here but we cannot wait for them” Cat commanded “Alec, Marissa and Magnus you are on the Jeep, Harriet, and Esther you go on the red truck the double cab and Jem you take the regular cab. Tess and I would prepare the space to attend everyone, medical kits and everything else. Move, move! be safe” everyone was running where they were meant to be as soon as Cat gave the order and Magnus wondered how many times they have done this. It would take them 1 hour and a half to get there, or maybe less if they drove faster, plus the same hours to get back he was worried they wouldn’t make it on time”

The first 30 minutes Alec drove in complete silence, the only sound was the engine rumbling through the otherwise quiet night and it was driving Magnus insane.

“Why did Cat stay, isn’t she the one with most medical knowledge?”

"She has to stay to prepare a larger medical room. The informant told us here are many more children than we are capable of helping in a whim of the moment. Cat, Harriet and I are the only ones medically trained, she can direct Tessa to have everything organized there, plus we need the space in the cars to bring the kids back.”

 

Magnus tried to prepare himself, control his breathing but it couldn’t be too far now, and he felt nervous again. He was seated in the backseat along with Marissa, and she took his hand to stop his movements.

“I feel like I should prepare you for this Magnus. What you are about to find will disgust you, you won't understand it and probably feel like running away and not looking back. I'm not exaggerating. I want you to turn to steel. Push all your emotions to the back of your mind. Get in there, take them out and come back in one piece. I trust you. I trust you can do it.”

They were looking at each other’s eyes he tried to match her breathing, tried to clear his head, after some minutes he felt better, his body stop shacking and he focused on Marissa’s hand, on her strength, on the strength of everyone, and he tried to build more and more walls around his heart and mind, he was going to help, he was going to try.

"Of course," he finally said, swallowing the knot that formed so rigidly in his throat.

Alec was communicating through the radio on the jeep, when he stopped talking Marissa asked. “What do we know?”

“They were attacked at night, unprepared”

“How many survivors?”

“We are not really sure. We have been told to just hurry up”

Magnus felt fear trying to consume him once again and he was trying to control it. I meet Alec’s eyes on the mirror “I can never forget what I'm going to see, right?”

"Never," he said softly. His eyes a mix of focus and worry, not only for the people they were going to rescue, but for Magnus, because this was going to change everything. He swallowed audibly and looked to the window. He remembered the other day, how safe he felt in Alec’s arms and he was wishing to be there again, at least just for a couple minutes.

**

Thye smelled rather than saw the village at first. It smelled to burnt straw from the town houses, and there was more smoke as they got closer. Alec picked something from the bag in the passenger seat and a bottle of water and give it to Marissa. She wet three clothes and gave one to each “Cover your face with this, it would help you breathe”

The second thing he registered were the screams, the cries for help and pain, the cries of people calling for their loved ones’.

One more turn and we could see the village, hidden between nature small piles of remaining flames flickered and twisted across the open field in front of us.

Magnus was shaking again, his stomach tensed and his hands gripped Alec’s seat. The jeep stopped, and Marissa and Alec were outside in no time taking a small backpack each. He felt frozen in his seat for a whole minute before following them. They couldn’t have walked more than 10 steps when he had to stop at the terrible sight in front of them.

The survivors he could identify were mainly children, some hurt, others crying for their parents. That sight brought memories, terrible memories he had tried to forget, because he once had been a little child crying over the body of his dead mother, his mother who took her own life when he was almost 10. He remembered, his friend Raphael, the blank expression and his cold body, that terrible night he should have been taking care of his friend and he didn’t. he was too young to die, and the children here weren't even half his age. Despicable humanity that causes so much pain and destruction.

He couldn’t take it anymore he immediately falls to his knees with the urge to vomit, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t breathe he only felt absolute terror. He wanted to go back, shut out the smell, the sounds, the sight…

“Magnus!” Someone called harshly by his side. Alec stopped above him, grabbing his arms, and lifting him up. He pulled him close, strong hands holding him by the shoulders and Alec’s face so near him that he could see the different tones of blue of his eyes. he focused on that just like he did in the jeep he tried to match his breathing and focus just on Alec and he felt more in control.

“You can do this Magnus” Alec said and the conviction in his eyes was contagious

“Can I?”

“Yes, you can do this”

“Yes, yes I can” he was calmer now, he tried to shut down, bring the wall back, disconnect his humanity for a moment.

“Follow me”

They walked, and Magnus saw some children around, but Alec wasn’t stopping, so he pointed to them. “They need help”

“And we are going to reach them, but we have to take care of the injured first. They need us more urgently”

“Okay” He just needed to have Alec close, if Alec was calm he could keep calm too.

There was a boy on the ground he was probably around 9, there was something wrong with his breathing and his clothes were soaked in blood. Alec kneeled behind him and told the boy he was going to check his wounds.

"Oh, my God," escaped his mouth because Alec uncovered the chest of the boy and he could see some deep cuts, and blood getting out of the boy’s body.

“Please tell me what to do.” He was calmer, but he still knew nothing about first aid or medicine. Alec moved quickly taking things out of the backpack.

“We will bandage it tightly. Here, press this gauze here”

Magnus moved to help and soon was holding the gauze down and it was it was  getting soaked with blood too fast.

“Everything will be fine.” He said even though he couldn’t know and that broke his heart. He couldn’t break now though, with his free hand he cupped the boy’s cheeks cleaning the tears.

Alec got more bandages and they had to raise the boy to wrap him completely, he was in pain you could see it in his face, but he didn’t once scream.

 

Once that was done they had to carefully carry him to the back of the truck, laying it down along a blanket and then covering him with another to warm his body. There were a couple of kids laying there too, tucked tightly with blankets, and other children were seating in the backseat.

They repeated the process helping, wrapping up and carrying them back to the cars as soon as possible, almost mechanical ignoring the bodies around, without spending much time trying to calm some of the children that didn’t want to leave their home behind because there were others that needed medical attention and soon.

 They had twenty survivors and not one of them was an adult, twenty kids who lost everything and everyone tonight. There was nothing else to do and Jem was making sure everyone was ready foo the trip back.

“They will not survive this way for two hours” he whispered, and Esther heard him

“They will do it. We have done this before.”

And that, that hit him. This was not an isolated incident. These attacks happened, always targeting innocent families, always leaving children with no one to take care of them. The adrenaline didn’t let him break down and Alec was calling for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He sat in the passenger seat now and Marissa put a small child in his lap. He tried to be careful, holding her in a position that wouldn’t hurt her so much, the most comfortable possible for the long trip and strong enough to keep her secured.

The whole trip back Magnus felt his heart in his throat, he let the tears fall quietly and he prayed to any god or saint that could hear that all the children survive. Going back felt longer somehow, they were working against the clock and he felt an immense relieve when he saw the doors of Tumaini opened and Will was waiting there.

Once again Magnus forced his mind to shut down, someone opened his door and carried the little girl away, he started helping immediately, moving the injured, preparing more bandages, carrying saline and fluids for them to give the kids.

 

Nights in NY were marvelous, beautiful colors  and full of life, Magnus has always loved the night. But  tonight it felt unbearably dark, making everything more difficult, as if the lack of hope had enveloped them.

‘I need your help” Cat said, and Magnus looked around to see who she was talking to, but it was him.  
“I can't” she was extracting some kind of metal from a girl and Magnus didn’t know why or how he could help.

“Clean your hands and put gloves on. There are at that station and come soon” he moved and was back as soon as possible.  
“Are you sure I am the best person for this?”

“Everyone is busy Magnus” it was true and even with everyone working there weren't enough hands, so they had to do it soon.

“What do I do?”  
“I need you to help me open that wound, I can't reach that piece”

Magnus followed Cat’s instructions and saw how she with precision inserted her long medical tweezers and started extracting the metal and putting it on a bowl.

“There is one more, I need more space”

“I..Should I..”

“Magnus, I need space, open it a little more …just move slightly to the right” he did it slowly “There, that’s it. pass me as suture package”

He stayed with Cat helping her treat other kids, cleaning the instruments and anything she asked.

There was not enough light in the room, some parts using candles and it was incredibly difficult to see the wounds. He didn’t know how Cat did it. They needed a big generator, that would make things better.

They were there for hours, Jem and Tessa started serving food and water around to those who were better, blankets were spread in a corner for the children that weren't badly hurt and just needed some rest.

**

They were at it for hours and finally all the kids were stable or sleeping.

“You should go to sleep, you still can get a couple hours”

“I think I'm going to stay, just I need to make sure everything is alright”

“Are you alright?” Magnus finally looked at Alec, and then without thinking twice he threw his arms around him and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Strong arms held him and he finally felt better, the adrenaline leaving.

“I.. I don’t know”

“You did good today, you helped them. They are alive thanks to you, focus on that”

“Why does this happen? Why haven't they stopped them?”  
“It is difficult, they have money and protection from certain groups. But it will get better you’ll see” he couldn’t see Alec but he felt his body relax, and Alec’s voice in his ear was calming.

“I’ll tell them we are taking first watch. Someone here needs to get some sleep because breakfast starts soon”

They were there sitting next to the other in a small sofa that was empty, they could see all the children and they were checking them periodically. Esther was also there but she sat on the other side of the room.

He didn’t know the time, but he started hearing birds, meaning the sun was coming, and it seemed absurd, but Magnus though the sun wouldn’t come in such a somber day.  

 

Magnus remembers seating together and then he rested his head in Alec’s shoulder, and Alec putting his arm around him…apparently they fell asleep at some point and moved, because now they were lying on the sofa and his muscles were hurting for the bad night of sleep, someone had put a pillow under their heads and covered them too. What made Magnus shiver though was that he was trapped between the back of the sofa and Alec’s body. Alec’s arms aound him and their legs were interwined, he could feel Alec’s breath in his neck….he tried to move very slowly to not wake the other man, but Alec made a little whine and secured his hold on Magnus. He decided so much had happened the past hours that he just was going to enjoy this. He could hear the birds and the room had more light but he fell asleep again.

 

He was between asleep and a wake when he heard someone entering the room and a all too familiar voice.

 

“What are they doing?”

“They are sleeping love, let them be”  
“But…is story time. Magnus always reads with me…”

“Madzie come here I can read with you”

“No, I want them to move. Alec is going to crush him!”

“Hahaha. I don’t think he can do that”  
“Yes, he can he is big and has muscles….” Her voice was really worried and Magnus was loving Madzie trying to protect him from Alexander, but for the record he had muscles too!

“What about I give you some colors and you draw something…”

“Yay!” they were moving again possibly leaving.

He was so focused on Madzie that he didn’t realice Alec woke up, until he felt  small kisses in his neck. His body shivered and he had to keep a lousy moan from scaping.  
“shhhhh…Can I do this?” sweet Alexander asked and slowly started moving his hand, that now Magnus realized was touching his skin because his shirt had rolled up. The movement stopped for a second before Magnus unconciously moved encouragingly and said “move” Alec was just moving his fingers, touching his abs sweetly. He was going insane, the sweet touches and kisses and did he felt Alec’s tongue in the last one? This was paerfect and Magnus wanted more, Alec wanted more too…. but...someone started crying and both went from sexy mode to mama bear in one second. They had crossed a line, both knew it and there was no going back, not that any of them wanted to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you avoided **  
> **Summary:Magnus is woken up in the middle of the night, a village was attacked and there are children in need of medical attention. Some of them drive to the place and Cat and Tessa stay behind preparing everything to receive the injured.
> 
> Magnus would never forget all the destruction and death he saw. He prectically has to shut down his mind and he remembers his mother’s death.
> 
> They help everyone they can and drive back to attend them properly. He helps back at the orphanage too and they stay like that for hours until the sun starts raising. **


	13. The Aftermath

It was not going to happen again, he was not going to give Alec time to start overthinking things and push him away. Their attraction was mutual. Well it was more than just attraction if the fluttering feeling in his stomach, and the tingling whenever they touched was anything to go by. After the incident on the couch they didn’t have time to talk, not with the extra children and making sure everything was ok. He had to handle some of the classes on his own and he was very proud of himself, there was a lot of paperwork too, because some of the children had relatives that were looking for them or that had to be notified. The kids were better, but the atmosphere was still heavy around all of them, the loss to fresh and while he was on watch a couple of the kids had woken up due to the nightmares.

He wanted to talk to Alec before he lost his resolve, but he hadn’t been able to see the man, let alone have a free moment to talk. 

It was late at night when he decided to take a shower, and then he would talk with Alec, that was the plan. The cold water was refreshing and purifying, it felt like…like he could erase the last days. He thought about Alexander, his beautiful smile, strong arms and captivating eyes, he remembered how gently he touched him and his body shivered, he wanted those hands and lips exploring his body and he wanted it now! He was imagining how the conversation would go and he hoped he could finally taste Alec’s lips on his own.

When he finished his shower, he felt somehow lighter and in a sweet cloud of hope, happiness and lo…and sandalwood. In his distracted state he wondered how he managed to find a shower (always the same one) with almost zero insects, it was as if they knew Magnus’s schedule. He was a lucky guy; his brain didn’t provide any other reasonable explanation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He got dressed faster than ever, because he didn’t want to risk Alec falling asleep before their talk. But he did take his time styling his hair and applying some lip gloss. He looked good, he looked sexy with his very fitting pajama, but he also looked…vulnerable, he felt naked without his makeup and nervous because Alec had never seen him this bare.

He took a deep breath and walked to the door next to his room, he took another breath and knocked the door two times, he took one final breath and the door opened…. he completely forgot what he was going to say because Alec was shirtless! He was speechless, open mouthed and if he were a cartoon he would have been drooling.

The last time he saw Alec’s naked torso was on his first day, but now it felt totally different, mainly because how their relationship had changed and because he felt entitled to stare. His eyes were jumping between Alexander’s abs, to each one of his tattoos, to his arms, back to his abs, to his neck, lips, eyes…

He couldn’t help the smirk in his face when he noticed Alec was also staring and he completely loved what he saw.

“Can we talk?”

“huh…” Alec said, finally lifting his eyes to Magnus’ face and smiling lovingly and blushing.”Su-Sure Come in”

He had never been inside Alec’s bedroom and he was looking everywhere. It was the same size as his, but unlike him Alec had everything in order, the bed covers were blue and the walls where white and completely bare except for one that was similar to Cat’s collage. There were many pictures of children and the orphanage, but he could also see others with Alec and a dark-haired girl, or a blonde guy in different countries. “Sooooo…..? mmm” Alec said bringing back his attention. He would see each and every picture but for now there was something else he wanted to do.

“So, this morning was… interesting” Magnus said smiling, and with his eyes challenging Alec to explain what happened. Alec looked insecure, a hand in his neck as if pondering what to do next.

“I…I am…S _orry_?”

“Don’t be darling. There are worse ways to wake someone up” He said playfully, and he saw Alec relax and smile too.

“I like you” he said as if that was the simplest thing to say, there was no doubt in his eyes nor his voice faltered, and Magnus loved that Alec was so straightforward and blunt.

“I like you too” they were closer now and you could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife. Their eyes were switching between looking to each other’s lips and eyes. Alec bit his lower lip and Magnus’s mouth parted.

Magnus didn’t know who moved first or if they both just collided but the next moment his eyes were closing, and he felt Alec’s soft lips claiming his mouth. The kiss was passionate and desperate, as if both were wondering why they had waited so long to do this. Alec’s hands moved around his neck pulling him closer as his own arms went to Alec’s hips and they were touching everywhere. He could feel Alec’s warm skin and his brain went hardwire as he started moving his hands exploring the other man’s back, feeling as the muscles shivered, tensed and relaxed.

Time lost any meaning but too soon they needed to breath, Alec moved his head a little back and Magnus couldn't help when his lips tried to chase him nor the quiet whimper he let go at the loss of contact. He half opened his eyes because Alec was taking too long to be back, but before he could complain or drag Alec back he saw the younger man looking at him as if he was something precious, as if he held the universe in his hand. It took his breathe away.

Alec hand moved slowly cupping his cheek and he leaned to the touch.

“You are so beautiful Magnus” it was said in a soft tone and it sounded as adoration as if Alec couldn't believe Magnus was there.

Magnus turned his head and kissed Alec’s palm before they kissed again. This time it was different, it was still passionate but slower. He felt Alec’s tongue requesting entrance and he gave it to him, they thoroughly explored each other’s mouths. And between soft caresses, slow and long kisses, and moans they moved and Alec was now sitting on his bed and Magnus was straddling his lap.

Magnus moved his hands to the other’s hair and Alec was debating between stop kissing so he could take Magnus’ shirt off, or just explore the skin underneath it.

Shirt off it was, seeing Magnus’ bare chest, golden and soft skin exposed he couldn't resist his hands exploring. His self was on fire, he could feel Magnus’ everywhere and he was hard, and he could feel Magnus was hard too, and all the anticipation and the desire was there stronger than ever, and he wanted _more_. Magnus’ lips and tongue were following his neck tattoo, his neck had always been a sensitive point and he was melting at the touch with his head thrown back and a moaning mess.

Magnus pushed Alec back, so he was lying in the mattress, Alexander was loud in bed and he absolutely loved it and he wanted to get more sound out of him, so he kissed him again as his hands went to Alec’s nipples playing with them making them hard. This gorgeous _angel_ was sensitive and responsive that only incremented Magnus’ desire, he started moving his hips that now were aligned giving them both some friction and immense pleasure.

They kept their kisses, movements and touches until both came in their pants like teenagers and moaning each other’s name. Magnus couldn't remember the last time if ever he had been kissed and touched the way Alec did, with so much care and adoration. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy with someone and what they just did felt so good he couldn't wait to know how sex with Alec will be.

He felt safe and delighted with Alec’s arms around him, he didn’t want to move ever, but he knew they had to clean themselves and he wished he could just snap his fingers and not move at all. Alec must have been as reluctant to letting him go as he felt because he kissed him in the forehead and softly asked, as if he really wanted to ask but didn’t want to burst their bubble “ _Stay the night?”_

“Yes” he answered almost too eager. They stood up to take off the pants and clean themselves. Alec handed him clean shorts and a t-shirt.

In no time they were in bed together, Alec’s left arm around him, his hand moving in circles slowly in his back, their legs intertwined and Magnus’ head in Alec’s neck crook. Over his angel stomach they were holding hands with their finger intertwined.

“Magnus”

“Mhm? “  
“What are we?”

“mmm…Whatever we want to be”

There was silence for a couple of minutes and then Alec moved slightly so he could look each other “Magnus Bane, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

And seriously how could Magnus say no to that, he wanted Alec and not for just sex like many of his last lovers, he wanted something more serious, committed and exclusive and although he was scared, terrified of what does feeling meant he could only nod, smile, say yes and kiss Alec breathless.

“Goodnight _angel_ ”

“Goodnight gorgeous”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There was no better feeling that waking up in Alec’s arms. It was so good that it had Magnus daydreaming and getting lost in conversations for the whole morning. He couldn't erase the smile off his face of the butterflies in his stomach whenever he felt Alec’s eyes on him. They had been stealing glances and shy smiles from afar, and innocent touches here and there. He even got a peak on the lips after all the kids left the classroom to go to the break, and he would have stayed there devouring Alec’s mouth, but break were Magnus and Madzie time, and little sweet pea had come looking for him as she did everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for leaving everyone hanging with the last chapter. The time flew by and sorry I didn't update as promised.  
>  I hope you like this chapter when we finally have some malec action yay!


	14. Time for Banana Bread

His first week as Alec’s official boyfriend went to fast. They did not tell anyone about their relationship though, they were just figuring out their feelings they didn’t want to add the children and the others in the mix. Although Magnus noticed that Cat Tessa and Marissa gave him weird looks and he was pretty sure they knew. They spend that week sharing lovely glances and shy smiles, some gentle and subtle touches around; and kisses here and there, some innocent and sweet and others rough and passionate. They would sneak around after putting the kids to bed and walk around or climb a tree and talk, Alec had a thing with heights. It was nearing the weekend though and although Magnus loved sneaking around like high school sweethearts he wanted more time with Alec, he wanted just a day for only the two of them, and it appeared Alec was feeling the same.

 

“Hello gorgeous. Do you have plans for tomorrow?” Alec asked him with his lopsided smile that made his knees go weak. They were walking towards the sink with their dirty dishes and no curious ears around. He couldn't help the huge smile that appeared in his face and with a cheeky tone he answered “I don’t know I’ll have to check with my boyfriend…” Alec beamed at his words. Earlier that week Magnus realized that the younger man loved when he called him _his, his_ boyfriend, or his something he looked proud and happier and he would look at Magnus with dreamy eyes as if he couldn't believe they really were boyfriends, if there was no one around he would also peak him in the lips. Hence, Magnus took every opportunity he had to call him my _boyfriend_ or my _angel_ or my _Alexander_.

“Then you definitely have plans for tomorrow”  
“And pray tell angel, what are we doing tomorrow?”

“I am taking you on a date, our first official date.” He said winking.

Magnus was speechless and surprised and happy, and he wanted to jump and scream and kiss his boyfriend….but he was Magnus Bane and Magnus Bane would never do that, except his happy scream ended up like a happy weird noise barely contained that he would never admit making.

“And where are we going, should I dress to impress?”  
“You always impress me Magnus” was Alec’s immediate response and the straightforwardness always surprised him “But it is nothing elegant, what do you think about a picnic by the lake?”

“I’d love that”

They kept walking without realizing that some of the kids have heard the end of their conversation and well, who doesn’t love a day in the lake.

 

Magnus found it hard to focus for the rest of the day, he would be daydreaming about a whole day with his boyfriend, how he would kiss him as long and as passionate as he wanted. After that first night they haven't share anything more than kisses and they didn’t even sleep together, as much as they wanted to be as close as possible, they didn’t want to rush anything, this, their relationship was more than special, different, and sometimes it surprised Magnus how much he had changed in his time in Africa.

Had he met Alec back home, he probably would have though _tall, dark and handsome,_ perfect company for the night and he would have missed out in the wonderful person that is Alexander, how sweet, passionate, adorable, grumpy, smart, talented, generous……

“MAGNUS!!”

“Mmm…What?”

“What is burning in here?” Marissa asked, and he finally focused on the scene in front of him. Esther fanning the smoke coming out of the oven where Magnus was preparing…. well… “It was supposed to be banana bread…I” he said sadly looking the black dough…. “I just forgot”

“Where is your mind?”  
“Um nowhere I just was trying something”

“Well you’ve been here for weeks and I have never see you try to cook voluntarily. You are only  near the kitchen if you see something you like and you want a bite or if you are in kitchen duty so spill.”  
Magnus wasn’t going to say anything but he really needed to talk with someone and he knew Marissa wouldn’t tell anyone if he ask her not to “I was trying to cook banana bread, Cat mentioned is Alexander’s favorite and I wanted to surprise him, but it didn’t work out as planned”

“Well, they say that the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach” she teased him, waiting to see if Magnus would admit what many people already kind of knew. Much to her surprise a faint blush appeared in Magnus’ cheeks and he looked nervous, playing with his ear cuff in a way she had never seen him before.

“I really like him, and he likes me too. I … we … we are kind of dating”

“I am really glad for you guys” she said embracing him and Magnus felt better, lighter. He was surprised but, in that moment, he realized how much her support and approval meant to him. He realized that part of him was afraid of telling people because the people here have known Alec for years, they are his family, and well Magnus was never made a good impression with the family of anyone he is dated. Not because he was impolite or disrespectful but because he was not boyfriend material, because he was trouble and because sometimes others saw Magnus as a means to an end, a way to get business or money or favors. But Marissa’s happiness for his relationship with Alexander was genuine, she didn’t think Magnus didn’t deserve Alexander because well so many others haven't take him seriously, that he became that person, the guy who doesn’t care and even though he used to have people falling at his feet they didn’t want Magnus, not really, because once he get what they wanted, a photo, a kiss, sex…. They left, they always left. Magnus willed himself not to cry but he could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

“You know he is happier since he met you” Marissa said wiggling her eyebrows and Magnus couldn't help the snort that left his mouth “He hated me”

“Well yeah I know he was cold and reserved at first, but that’s how Alec is with everyone at first.”

“Really?” he said with an unimpressed look

“Well maybe he was extra cautious with you and kind of a jerk sometimes…” Magnus was nodding, but both knew it was friendly banter, Magnus forgave Alec a long time ago “But, he also smiles more, and you distract him, he looks brighter that’s what I am saying.” And just with one sentence Magnus felt like his heart was going to explode, he makes Alec happy, he, Magnus makes Alec as happy as Alec makes him. Tears completely forgotten he couldn't stop the huge smile on his face “And for the I don’t think he ever hated you, why else do you think he would make sure to sweep one of the showers because he heard you were very terrified of the insects”

Marissa didn’t notice she had just revealed one huge mystery for Magnus because she was trying to clean the burnt banana bread from the container.

Magnus on the other hand was speechless. He wondered if he was just luck or if that shower had some kind of bug protection, but he never imagined that Alec of all people did that for him before they were even friends. But his Alexander was the most selfless person he knew so really, he should have realized it earlier.

“Come on Magnus. I’ll help you bake banana bread for your man”

Both of them cooked and talked and laughed waiting for the banana bread to be ready. Once Magnus started talking about Alec, he could not stop. He told Marissa (almost) everything, how Alec was the best person he has ever met, how he loved his smile and he was a prodigal kisser and he took at least 25 minutes to describe the beauty of Alec’s eyes. He told her about the picnic and how he couldn't wait to be alone with his boyfriend and the banana bread was for tomorrow, for their first date.

 

“That smells delicious…Who made this?” said Cat entering the kitchen.

“We did” Magnus answered  
“Well that’s quite a surprise. Do you know who loves banana bread?” Well Magnus should really visit the kitchen more often if just his presence there revealed his surprise for tomorrow.

“I prepared it for him…” he decided to say softly. Cat was by far the person who he most trusted and although she had always a thousand thing to do, she always had some time for him. She also seemed to see through all his bullshit and give the best advice ever.

“And what’s the special occasion?”  
“We are going to our first date” Magnus was more confident than when he told Marissa, but this was too important for him.

“Oh, sweetie I am very glad for both of you” and just like before Magnus found himself pulled into a hug, again.

“Thanks Cat”  
“I'm sure he’ll love the cake dear” Magnus was so happy that he started daydreaming again.

 

“Have you heard the rumor running around?”  
“Which one? That Alec and Magnus like each other hahah, Cat you know is no longer a rumor if you know is true”

“No, not that one. Apparently, the kids heard someone say that we are having a day at the lake tomorrow. Everyone thinks that, and somehow the little chipmunks told the good news to Jem and Will so they can prepare the cars, and they also asked Esther and Tess to prepare the food and they all believed them”

Both women laughed “So are we? You said everything is ready…”

“There is no escaping that now, besides we haven't had a swim in a long time and after everything that’s been going on I think it will do as all good”  
“So, we are going to the lake!”  
Magnus missed Mar and Cat’s conversation until he heard lake.

“Wait. What are you talking about?”

“We are going to the lake tomorrow, we are taking the kids. You’ll love it”

“No, you can't”

“And why is that?”

“Alexander is taking me to the lake for our first date and you don’t bring everyone you live with to a date. Besides I want to have just one day with my boyfriend’ Magnus pouted.

“Sorry love but we are all hand on deck for tomorrow and we need you there to help supervise the kids, and now that they are ready you won't convince them not to go. Can you guys change the date?”  
Magnus was disappointed and yes it showed in his face, but he knew he couldn't say no to all his little monsters that were going to cockblock him. “Sure. We’ll work something out”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that day they were having dinner at Cat’s to officially plan their trip. Alec was late, but he would be arriving any second now. Magnus would have liked to be the one to tell him that their big romantic plans would have to wait for later but between hiding the banana bread and grading the kid’s homework he run out of time.

 Apparently, the lake was not far. They would take most of the kids in the cars but if needed some could walk there. The fuel was ready, the food was ready, and the kids were ecstatic to go.

“Why did you prepare everything before confirming with me first?” Cat asked Jem, Will, Tess and Esther, she wasn’t angry she looked amused that all these grown up would take orders from the little ones. Alec entered the room in that moment and Tessa jumped from her sit and pointed at him “It was his fault”

Alec looked confused and for a tiny little moment Magnus wondered if Alec sabotaged their date on purpose. He told himself to take a deep breath and that Alec would never do something like that.

“What is my fault?”  he asked taking his seat and reaching for some water.

“The trip to the lake tomorrow” Alec chocked on his water and Magnus was with him in no time “Are you alright?” he asked and Alec looked at him and nodded before returning to Tess “What trip to the lake?”  
“The kids, when they came to the kitchen they said that Alec said we are going to the lake tomorrow, and it will be fun to have a picnic” Someone must have heard them taking then, he felt Alec’s grip in his hand tighten and he moving his thumb in a relaxing movement. Wait, when did they started holding hands?!

“We thought that if Alec said it has to be true, he is not the one to make many jokes”

“Well I didn’t mean it like that I…”  
“How did you mean it then”

“I mentioned the lake but…I…we…not..I never said we were all going”  
“Then who was going?”  
Alec turned to look back at Magnus, a question in his eyes. Magnus had never had something like that before, that person that can understand you and you can understand even without words. And the answer to the question in Alec’s eyes was yes “I was asking my boyfriend to go with me” Alec said to the others but his eyes never leaving Magnus’. He moved closer and put an arm around Magnus giving a fleeting kiss in the cheek before looking back to their friends.

The room was filled of congratulations, it’s about time, smiles and laugher, and people passing money!?!?

“You were betting?”  
“We saw it coming although it took you both more than we expected”

“So, you are making money out of us and ruining our first date all in one go”

“Yes” some of them replied and then everyone was laughing

Magnus was about to tell them they have to make it up to Alec and him, but the words died in his throat when he felt Alec’s lips against his own and …. well they were wrapped in their own bubble of happiness and sweet kisses.


	15. Truth and Date

The lake was beautiful, it was small and kind of hidden around the vegetation. They went early so they can have lunch there the older kids were swimming as they pleased with some of the adults while Alec and Will were with the small ones near the shore and teaching them how to make bubbles and even swim a little. Magnus stayed back helping Marissa and Jem while they take out the sandwiches and drinks, he loved swimming and water, but it always takes him a while to relax because it brings painful memories…. but today wasn’t about that. He was going to enjoy himself, because for the first time in a long time he felt….at peace, he had made wonderful friends, true friends and he loved teaching and the kids, hell a couple of months before if someone had told him he would prefer to spend his day with a bunch of children playing or dancing or teaching them math instead of partying he would question that person’s sanity, but here he was laughing like he hadn't in a long time, not worrying about always putting a front, he could be himself and people loved him still….and of course the best part of all was that as cheesy as it sounds, he found love. At first, he was scared of all these feelings confusing him and he knows it may be too soon to say the words, but he is not scared anymore and sometimes he feels like he is just going to burst out because of how happy he is. He is also incredibly lucky that he found someone like Alexander…he is lucky that he found Alexander and that they feel the same.

He has also has noticed changes in the other man, he looks more at ease, happier, he smiles more and all of that is because of Magnus. Even now every few minutes ha can see Alec looking for him and then giving him, a sweet smile and he can’t control his own smile in return.

They spend a couple of hours there in their little bubble of happiness and then it is time to go back, the kids are tired and need to shower before dinner and Magnus can't help but want to stay just a little bit more because maybe if they don’t leave that place nothing will ever change, and he is truly happy now. But he sees little Madzie asleep in Alec’s arms and he knows everything will be alright because this feeling of home, and happiness is not about the place but the people, and wherever his people go he would follow.

They are about to board the jeep, when Cat comes near them. “Hey guys, I know you had different plans for today and sorry we all crashed your date so how about you stay a little longer, we can handle the kids. You two would just have to walk the way back”  
their smiles were huge and they both turned to look at each other for confirmation. Magnus would have walk days if needed, that just meant more time with his Alexander….

“thanks Cat we really appreciated it” Alec said while unconsciously reaching for Magnus’ hand and interlacing their fingers. They waited until the cars were gone at the place that just minutes before was full of voices now was completely quiet and they were finally alone, completely alone….

Alec pulled Magnus closer, one hand went to Magnus’ hipbone and his back was pressed to Alec before he seductively whispered to his ear “ _Race to the water_ ” and then Alec run away, taking of his shirt and a moment later Magnus followed running as fast as he could.

Alec won, he had giant legs! but Magnus was not complaining because he had a nice view of his boyfriend’s ass. He also took off his shirt and his shorts (he only brought one swimsuit to Africa, one speedo, it wasn’t indecent, at least in America but it was a bit too much skin for here, so Cat told him to wear long shorts over it). He really did it automatically but once he stood once again before entering the water he saw that Alec’s jaw fell and he was absorbing every inch of Magnus. Then Magnus realized that this was the most naked he has ever been in front of his boyfriend. In other times he would have felt exposed because even though Magnus takes good care of his body and he knew he was absolutely gorgeous, he felt the need to put up a front, but now with Alec he felt safe and confident. He also felt incredibly sexy, it was different that before, people used to look at him as if he was a piece of meat, just a good body, but with Alexander he felt desired and loved, Alec didn’t see just a body, he saw Magnus, with flaws and all and he accepted him. So, he moved very slowly showing every angle of his body while he pretended the water was too cold, -Alec licked his lips- he passed his hands through his hair and then slowly moved his hands down though his pecs and abs -Alec following every movement- he walked towards Alec moving his hips and then splashed Alec.

The other boy didn’t expect it as lost as he was following every one of Magnus’ movements and the water hitting his face finally break the spell and then he started to blush looking everywhere but Magnus.

“umm sorry?”

“Like what you see darling?” said Magnus laughing and finally reaching his boyfriend and placing his hands on his shoulders, Alec’s hands moved automatically to his hips and pulled him closer. They were looking at each other’s eyes and Alec gave him a small peck “I love what I see”

They were laughing and swimming and enjoying the sun and the water for about an hour when they settled near the shore eating the delicious banana bread Magnus cooked. They were lying next to each other in a comfortable silence when Alec apologized “I’m sorry”

“For what darling?” Magnus asked nervously, his insecurities taking the best of him and what would Alec apologize for?? Maybe the date? Did he regret it? did he…

“For the way I treated you when we first met”

“We already talked about that darling, there is nothing to apologize for” he said caressing Alec’s cheek

“But there is, I told you I judged you quickly because I knew people like you… but the truth is that I was like you. My parents they are important politics, specially my mother and for them image is everything. They gave us money and freedom as long as we followed their rules and avoid scandals. They had always wanted me to follow their steps, and they were especially strict with me. Nothing I did was ever perfect and there was always something I could improve, I was never enough in my parents’ eyes. No matter what I did or how hard I worked it never was enough and trying to be better was consuming my life…” Magnus was speechless he had wondered how Alec’s life was outside of Tumaini, but not in a million years he thought it was so similar to his. He didn’t want to interrupt Alec, so he didn’t say anything, but he laced their fingers. “My siblings and I were homeschooled with the best teachers at first. Jace came to live with us when he was around 10, and we became best friends, we only had each other in our ‘beautiful’ golden cage, known as our house. As we grew and started high school in private school Isabelle and Jace started getting out going to parties and getting in trouble. I was never for the spotlight, but I had to cover their asses and that costed me a lot of liberties and after a while my parents expected me to control them and if they didn’t I got in trouble. For make matters worse I was starting to question my sexuality and that, scared the shit out of me. My parents are rich, white people who judge anyone who doesn’t fit their standards, so they are homophobic and racist, and a _gay son_ was never in their plans” Alec looked so …sad and Magnus couldn’t help but hug him.  
‘You are wonderful Alexander, and no matter what your parents think. I am proud of you, I admire you and you should never change who you are to please others” he hugged his boyfriend tightly.  
“I know that now, but in those years, I was terrified. Money and status were the things I grew up with and what I’ve learnt is that they can corrupt people,  always trying to get the upper hand, always trying to increase their own profits and ignoring anything else they do not like” Alec was lost in thought, remembering each time their parents make an ‘strategic move’, how they criticized Izzy’s lifestyle of ‘promiscuity’ unless it help them get information of their competitors or she was able to get good deals in the bedroom. How his mother rejected Jace her golden son, once she knew who was the man that raised him, she practically said he wasn’t part of the family and although she apologized he knew it hit Jace pretty hard in all his insecurities….He told Magnus everything, the happy and sad times, his fears and insecurities, he was opening his heart completely and he felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt, but he wasn’t scared not too much, he trusted Magnus, so he talked and talked about things he had never shared out loud and Magnus listened, hugged him, commented every now and then and never judged him.

“When we were younger my siblings and I, we were best friends, we couldn't go one day without seeing or talking to each other, they were the most important people to me. My sister Izzy was the first one that knew I was gay and she accepted me and that gave me hope, that maybe my parents would look pass my sexuality, but I was wrong…” Magnus saw tears filling his boyfriend’s eyes and a look not only of sadness but of despair, he hated knowing that someone would hurt Alec like that and at the same time he felt incredibly humbled and honored that Alec was trusting him with his story.

“Have I ever told you about Max?”

“No” he answered softly

“He was my baby brother” Magnus gasped at hearing the past tense in that sentence.

“I’m sorry”

“He was 8 when he died, he was so young and innocent. He was so smart, he loved astronomy you know, and one night he was in the front yard with his telescope. I was just in the kitchen getting us some snacks when I heard a loud crash. This idiot rich kid, drunk and speeding hit him, he died instantly.”

“I am so sorry Alexander” Alec was crying in his boyfriend’s arms and it took him a while to continue the story.

“I wanted to kill that boy, he didn’t even have a scratch and I lost my brother. I don’t remember much of that night, just the sounds of the ambulance, the cries and screams of his family, and the blue and red lights from the police car. It was all mixed up, my brother was there a moment and the next he was dead. After that, everything went downhill the driver’s father was a big fish and the guy got away with community service, a clean record and someone got a generous bonus. My parents finally got a divorce and my father lives now with his half-his-age ex-mistress. I came out a couple of months later, I couldn't wait any longer because I wanted to share that part of me, because I would have wanted Max to know me completely, because of that secret I kept everyone at arm’s length and it was suffocating me. And…surprisingly my parents could get along to be against me coming out, their solution was to plan my wedding”

 “Alec Lightwood are you a married man? Please tell me I am not the other man” he said trying to lighten the mood and getting a small smile from the other boy. He remembered Lizzy mentioning that before and he was curious about it.

“Her name is Lydia, we were both young and maybe...susceptible to what our parents expected, or maybe we were both too ambitious about what we could get from that marriage.”

“What would you want that much to agree to marry a woman?”

“Lydia had connections in the justice department and I wanted justice for my brother. I was angry and confused and my parents used that to convince me. Also, Lydia was the only girl I could have married, we understood there wouldn’t be anything romantic, she knew I was gay and she still would have helped me. We got married but all the things we were planning were stopped by our families because my ‘stupid vendetta would make a big enemy rather than someone that owed us one’ then I decided I wouldn’t let my parents control me anymore. Lydia and I took a very long honeymoon, we travelled, and we became best friends. We were in Africa visiting a rescue center for lions and monkeys, I love animals and here they are majestic. There we met John and Lydia fell in love, we filled for a divorce but never went back home. I wanted to stay as far away as possible from home and volunteering, helping gave me a sense of purpose, it makes me happy and we stayed there. My mom was furious I was supposed to start college soon, but I didn’t care”

“How did you end up in Tumaini then? Lions and children aren't that similar”  
“Hahaha we went to pick up an injured monkey and, on the way, we saw a little girl walking alone. We were in the middle of nowhere, so we stopped. She was Lizzy, her parents were killed, and she had no one, she was dehydrated and tired. She slept in my arms the whole way to the nearest city, there they gave us the number of Cat. She said she would come the next day in the afternoon as soon as she can, Lydia and John went back, but I stayed. I wanted to make sure she was okay, and she wouldn’t let go of me. I still remember her fearful eyes and how hard she was holding my shirt. I went to the orphanage with them and I was planning on staying for a week but….”

“You never did”

“I stayed”

Magnus also told Alec everything and the truth was refreshing. Ho told him about his mother and how he found the body, he told her about his abusive step-father and his unloving birth father. About first loves and heartbreak, about Camille and his parties, he told him everything and after all was said they were just sitting next to each other, Magnus’s head in Alec’s shoulder.

There was a comfortable silence, Alec felt safe and like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Magnus felt at peace, by the water, crying and laughing with the man he loved…he was so happy that he didn’t register that he said it out loud “ _I love you”_

Alec turned to look at him in the eyes and for a fleeting moment he though he just ruined everything, but he only saw love in those blue orbs. “I love you too” Alec said before kissing him lightly.

 

They would have stayed there forever but they had to get back before the sun went down.


End file.
